Kart racer
by WitChan
Summary: Characters from Pokemon and Mario all compete in a mario kart race. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, its characters, and several others.

Chapter 1

On a bright day in Luigi's Circuit, a group of pairs near their karts were talking to each other before their race against each other. The following pairs are Leaf/Cynthia, Bowser/Bowser Jr., Yoshi/Birdo, Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong, Peach/Daisy, Mario/Luigi, Jet/Anise, Wario/Waluigi, Toad/Toadette, Koopa/Winged Koopa, King Boo/Petey Piranha, Elesa/Skyla, Jasmine/Whitney, Gisella/Rosa, Taylor/Georgia Millar, Marley/Caitlin, and Dawn/Zoey.

"You wanna drive, Cynthia? I changed my mind on driving since I notice I don't have heels." Leaf asked Cynthia. Leaf didn't have her hat with her and Cynthia had her hair down. "Of course I'll drive, Leaf." Cynthia said. "You know how to activate weapons, right?" the blonde asked. "Yes, Cynthia. I've practiced it since last week." Leaf replied. "Good." Cynthia said with a smile on her face. "God, I hope we don't lose early, Daisy. If so, I'm gonna go crazy. Seriously, I'll do it." Peach said. Like Cynthia, she had her hair down. "Easy, Peach. You don't wanna go crazy again." Daisy said. "You remember what happened two weeks ago, right?" she asked.

"I do, and it was worth it. God, I should've killed that douchebag that day." Peach replied. "At least you didn't. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here with me, Mario, Luigi, and all these people." Daisy said. Jet and Anise was now arguing. The reason for it is that they want to drive while the other throws weapons. Both had high heels. Jet had 8 inch wedge heels with a 2 inch platform, cyan in color and with ankle straps. Anise has her XJR-877 pair on. Also, she has a pair of wine red sweatpants with a cyan band at the top, along with an identically-colored tube top that exposes a lot of her midriff, but the thigh high socks, amethyst purple 8.5 inch heel, 3.25 inch platform, XJR-designed heeled sandals, and teal jacket, along with her earrings and hair accessories.

"I know how we can settle this. We can play rock-paper-scissors. The winner gets shotgun." Jet suggested. "Deal." Anise said. The two played rock-paper-scissors. "HA! Paper covers rock! I win!" Anise exclaimed with happines. "Damn it." Jet cursed. "Also, I want our kart's color as wine red." Anise said. "Really? Really?! I hate that color!" Jet said. "Well, that's too bad. You should've beat me at rock-paper-scissors seconds ago." Anise said. "Whatever. Just whatever." Jet said.

"I don't like this outfit, Skyla. I want to wear my regular clothes." Elesa (the blonde version) said. "Oh, come on. You gotta wear it since we're gonna drive high in the air." Skyla said. "Well, you're right about that, but still, I don't like this outfit. I look unpretty." Elesa said. "Don't insult yourself like that, Elesa. Do this for both of us. Do this for the big prize." Skyla said. "I will, Skyla. I definitely will." Elesa said.

"So, what do you want to do after we race?" Jasmine asked. She's in a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants. Also, she has sandals. "We can travel further around the world, that is if you don't mind." Whitney replied. "I won't mind it, Whitney." Jasmine said. "Oh, I knew you're going to say that, Jasmine." Whitney said. She hugged Jasmine. The younger girl hugged back.

"Here's what I'm gonna predict after this race. I predict that we'll win the whole thing while the others cry like little babies." Giselle said. She had an outfit similar to Jasmine's, but with her own usual shoes. "I... don't think they'll cry if they lose. Also, it doesn't matter if I lose. I'm only here to have fun." Rosa said. "Aren't you forgetting the big prize, Rosa?" Giselle reminded. "Oh, the big prize. I totally forgot about that. We gotta win this race badly." Rosa said. "That's what I like to hear." Giselle said.

"Now I feel tired. I need to take a nap before we do this." Taylor said. She had purple 5.5 inch heeled pumps with a 1 inch platform. "This isn't the time for naps, Taylor. We got an important race to settle. You better not mess this up for the both of us." Georgia said. "I won't, my red-haired friend." Taylor said.

"Let me ask you the same question like I did hours ago, Caitlin. Why the freaking hell did you make me wear these freaking hot pink tights again? It feels like I can't move." Marley asked. "I don't want perverts to look at you while you're behind me. You know, if we drive high in the air." Caitlin replied. "Ok." Marley said. She looked around. "What's wrong, Marley?" Caitlin said.

"Is Shauntal here?" Marley asked. "She's not here, Marley." Caitlin replied. "Good. I don't want her here." Marley said. "I don't want her here either. She's been stalking the hell out of us after I reject her as a racing kart partner a week ago and it's creepy." Caitlin said. "At least she's not here, which is good for the both of us. So glad she moved on." Marley said.

"Agreed. And you know why I choose you, right?" Caitlin said. "I know, Caitlin. We go way back, right before you met Shauntal in Unova. I'm glad we're still friends." Marley said. "Me too, Marley. Me too." Caitlin said. They both hug each other. Then, they let go of each other. Seeing a familar face coming to the stands with the crowd, both frowned. They saw Shauntal sitting down while holding tons of snacks. Shauntal looked directly at Marley and Caitlin with an evil smirk on her face. "You've got to be kidding me..." Marley said. "Why can't she just go away for once? But let's ignore her and focus on this big race." Caitlin said. "Good idea, Caitlin." Marley said.

"When's the race gonna start? I've been ready for this since we got here." Dawn asked Zoey. Like Giselle and Jasmine, the three had similar outfits, but like Giselle, she had her own shoes. "Five more minutes." Zoey replied. "Oh, for christ sake. Can it at least be thirty seconds left? I want to kick everybody's arse so bad and win that prize!" Dawn said. "Um... I'm with you, Dawn." Zoey said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm terribly sorry about that." Dawn said. "It's ok, Dawn." Zoey said. She noticed that her and Dawn's closest friends, Mars and Jupiter, sat on the stands waving at them. "Look, Dawn. There's Mars and Jupiter. Let's wave at them." she added. Zoey and Dawn waved back at the older girls.

"Ugh... I hope the ones participating in this pathetic race dies!" Bianca (the one from Unova) said. She and Fennel sat on the stands looking all pissed. The reason for it is that they got rejected by the ones controlling the whole racing thing. Also, they can't drive well. "Me too. Just because we can't drive well doesn't mean we can't qualify." Fennel said. She had Munna laying on her lap. "And where the heck is Aurea and Hilda? They said they'll come and watch all the pathetic races." Bianca asked. "They're probably at home or whatever." Fennel replied.

Meanwhile at Aurea's house...

"Come on, man. Start the race already." Aurea said as she had her face all over the T.V. "You're blocking the screen, Aurea." Hilda came out of the kitchen with tons of snacks. "My T.V.'s wide, so why are you complaining, anyway? It doesn't mean I'm blocking the whole thing." Aurea said. "Oh, just sit your arse down on the couch with me. You're gonna go blind if you're getting close to the T.V. like that." Hilda said. "Ok, ok. You don't have to cry like a baby, Hilda." Aurea said. She sat on the couch with Hilda. "That's better." Hilda said with a smile on her face. "Whatever." Aurea said.

Back at Luigi's Circuit...

"Look over there, Caitlin." Marley pointed at a person and her puppets arguing at a security guard at the entrance. "Oh, boy. It's them from Hoenn. I hope that security guard won't let them in. They're worse than Shauntal." Caitlin said. "Agreed." Marley said. "Oh, for the love of god, let us in! We haven't done anything bad!" the same person arguing at the security guard. It was Glacia. She had Drake and Phoebe with her.

"Sorry, guys, but after all of us heard what happened between the three of you, you're not allowed here. Now get lost." the security guard said. "Fine then. Let's get out of here." Glacia said. She, Phoebe, and Drake left. While walking, they saw three people standing far away from the entrance. One of them was a man with a crown along with a light blue cape and with purple clothes. Another one was a woman with a mixture of purple and pink dress. And the last one was a woman with a slutty like appearance along with a hat with fox ears and high heels. Also, everything on her was a mixture of orange and red. The Hoennians didn't notice them standing there before until now. "So, did they kick you guys out too?" Glacia asked, distracing the three.

Several minutes later...

"Finally. Let's go this." Dawn said after she, Zoey, and co. heard from someone that they were ready. "Yes. Let's do this." Zoey said. Dawn hopped on the back part of her kart and Zoey hopped on the front. Their kart number was 54.

Also, Leaf and Cynthia's kart number is 1, Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s kart number is 3, Yoshi and Birdo's kart number is 15, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's kart number is 55, Peach and Daisy's kart number is 29, Mario and Luigi's kart number is 51, Jet and Anise's kart number is 7, Wario and Waluigi's kart number is 13, Toad and Toadette's kart number is 70, Koopa and Winged Koopa's kart number is 92, King Boo and Petey Piranha's kart number is 69, Elesa and Skyla's kart number is 50, Jasmine and Whitney's kart number is 46, Gisella and Rosa's kart number is 33, Taylor and Georgia Millar's kart number is 74, and finally Marley and Caitlin's kart number is 100.

A commentator, Josh Plumbee, was now commentating after the participants were in their position. He has short brown hair, sunglasses, a white muscle shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Anyway, the participants looked anticipated as the short time reaches down. Once it hit zero, the ones controlling the karts speeds off.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leaf and Cynthia had the lead. Jet and Anise was behind them. Leaf looked at the other racers behind her and Cynthia. "Yeah, baby, yeah! We're gonna win this!" Leaf exclaimed. "It's still early, Leaf!" Cynthia said. "I know, Cynthia, but still, we're gonna win this!" Leaf said.

"Hey, fuckers! Daisy and I will win this race!" Peach yelled. "No, Caitlin and I will!" Marley yelled too. The yelling between the girls leads everyone arguing. "Oh, a weapon!" Cynthia said. She touched the diamond with her kart. It was three shells. Anise's team also got a weapon and it was a banana peel. Not only both teams have weapons, but team Marley (a Bom-omb), team Bowser (a star), and team King Boo (metal form) have one.

"Take this, bitch!" Leaf yelled as she aimed at team Peach and hit their kart. "Goddamnnit!" Peach yelled. Team King Boo ran over Team Peach, causing both Peach and Daisy to collide on the right side of the wall. "FUCK!" Peach yelled again. "Drive, damnit!" Peach yelled at Daisy. "Ok, ok." Daisy said. She drove off. Team Elesa grabbed a lone diamond, which was a speed mushroom filled with electricity. Skyla activated it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Elesa laughed like a maniac as she and Skyla past through team Leaf, team Bowser, team Marley, team Donkey Kong, and team Yoshi. "What's so funny, Elesa?!" Cynthia asked. "I'M LAUGHING AT ALL OF YOU, FUCKERS!" Elesa replied as she still she laughing. She wasn't paying attention to the road. "Pay attention to the road, Elesa!" Skyla yelled. Elesa turned around. Then, she and Skyla crashed into a huge gravel.

"Oh my... that's gonna cost them big..." Josh Plumblee said. "I hope that happens to our other opponents." Mario said. Team Peach was able to catch up to get past through Elesa and Skyla. But, their kart got slipped by a banana peel. "You've got to be kidding me! Why haven't you pay attention?!" Peach yelled. "Um... don't you see that there are too many bananas on the road?" Daisy replied with an arkward look on her face. "Ah... I see..." Peach said, blushing. She yelled at her partner for no reason.

"Enjoy last place, cocksuckers!" Elesa said as she and Skyla past through Peach and Daisy while giving them the finger. "For christ sake, Elesa! Pay attention to the road!" Skyla yelled. Elesa turned around and focus her attention on the road. "Oh, I'm just having fun. That's what this race is all about." Elesa said.

"Oh, why haven't I use this Bom-omb yet?" Marley said. "Waste it, Marley. I see another diamond." Caitlin said. "Ok." Marley said. The Goth threw the Bom-omb at Bowser and Bowser Jr., causing the other racers to go ahead of them. "Damn it!" Bowser cursed. "Got it!" Caitlin said after she touched the diamond with her kart. She and Marley had a Chain-Chomp. "I hope the Chain Chomp acts like Arcanine. You know what I mean, right?" Marley said. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Marley." Caitlin said.

Marley activated the Chain Chomp, which attacked all the racers behind her and Caitlin. "Hey! That's cheating!" Dawn complained. "Marley and Caitlin are trying to act dirty, huh? Well, we got a surprise for them. Activate our weapon, Dawn." Zoey said. "Ok, Zoey." Dawn said. She aimed her fireball at Marley and Caitlin as Zoey tried to catch up. Then, she threw the fireball at them.

"AH! I'M ON FIRE!" Caitlin screamed. "Is that you, Arcanine?!" Marley also screamed. "It was I that set you two bitches on fire!" Dawn said as she and Zoey past through Marley and Caitlin. "We'll get ya, bitch!" Marley yelled. "If that was real fire, this race would've been a different story." Josh Plumlee said. "We're almost to lap 3!" Leaf exclaimed. "And we're still in first place!" Cynthia exclaimed too.

"Not for long!" Jet yelled as he threw a red shell at Leaf and Cynthia, hitting their kart. Jet and Anise were in first place. "First place, for the win!" Anise said. "Fuck!" Cynthia yelled. "Ooh... lightning..." Skyla said after Elesa touched one of the diamonds. Skyla activated it, which shrunk everybody. "NOT AGAIN!" Peach yelled. Elesa squashed every kart she saw.

"Luckily, the ones are getting squashed are in fantasy mode. Every race track like this is in fantasy mode, y'know." Josh Plumlee said. "Hey, assholes!" Leaf yelled, distracting Jet and Anise. She threw a Chain Chomp at the two. They were back in first place. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Leaf pointed and laughed at an angry Jet and Anise. "We gotta win this. We gotta win this." Rosa said as she and Giselle were only in 6th place. A bit of time went by as the racers battle each other to get in a higher place than the other.

"Yes! We're almost there! We're almost there!" Leaf exclaimed as she and Cynthia were almost at the finish time. "Oh, no you're not!" Jet said. Jet and Anise used their speed mushroom to move to first place, which gives Leaf and Cynthia a big surprise. "NO!" Cynthia screamed. Jet and Anise went through to finish line first, meaning they were in first place while a shocking Cynthia and Leaf finished second place.

"Man, what a race! I hope we can see more action like that at the next track!" Josh Plumlee said. Leaf and Cynthia and Jet and Anise got out of their karts. The others, except for Peach and Daisy, cross through the finish line. Then, they got out of their karts. "I feel kinda dizzy." Marley said. "Me too." Caitlin said. "Peach and Daisy finally cross through the finish line. Peach looked extremely pissed as she and Daisy got out of their kart. "Ok! It's time to give the results to our racers!" someone said as he was talking through the speakers.

Jet/Anise: 25 points Leaf/Cynthia: 20 points Marley/Caitlin: 18 points Jasmine/Whitney: 16 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 14 points Giselle/Rosa: 12 points Wario/Waluigi: 10 points Elesa/Skyla: 9 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 8 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 7 points Dawn/Zoey: 6 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 5 points Yoshi/Birdo: 4 points Bowser/Bowser Jr: 3 points Mario/Luigi: 2 points Toad/Toadette: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

The crowd roared loudly. Peach took her helmet off and threw it hard at her kart. "THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! WE SHOULD BE IN FIRST PLACE!" Peach yelled. She lifted her heavy kart despite having small muscles. Then, she randomly threw it high at a direction. Back at the entrance, the two old men danced sexually for Phoebe, Glacia, and the other two women. Peach and Daisy's kart hit the man with the purple clothes in the head, knocking him out. The five gasped.

Back in Aurea's home...

"Damn. That bitch needs help." Aurea said. "Agreed." Hilda said.

Back in Luigi's Circuit...

"Let's see where you threw our kart, Peach." Daisy said. Peach and Daisy headed to another direction. "I never thought a skinny person would throw a kart in rage like that." Bianca said. "I never thought of it that way myself." Fennel said. Elesa and Skyla followed Peach and Daisy just for the fun of it. The girls finally found their kart. They, along with Elesa and Skyla, looked at the six with disgusting looks on their faces.

"Like, ew. The six of you should jump off a cliff or something." Daisy said. "Agreed. At least my kart hit one of them." Peach said. She dragged her kart back at Luigi's Circuit while Daisy followed her. Elesa and Skyla shook their heads in disbelief. Then, they turned around and followed Peach and Daisy. "Their kart should've magically hit all of them at the same time." Elesa said. "I agree. I hope the six of them die and burn in hell." Skyla said.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: KhaosOmega suggest me to make this entire story, so huge props to him.

The participants magically teleported to DK Mountain while the rest remained in Luigi Circuit. They were able to see the racers in DK Mountain on the magic screens. "Get ready." the announcer from the speakers said. "Ok." Cynthia said. The participants hopped on their own karts. After the time reaches to zero, the ones controlling the karts speed off.

"We're gonna win this time!" Peach yelled. "Don't you mean you two are gonna be in last place again?!" Wario asked. "Not this time!" Peach replied. The participants shot through the air. The ones behind their partner hang on tight. "THIS IS EXTREME!" Marley yelled. They finally landed safe. "Did you see Marley wearing those hot pink tights under her dress? I can't blame her for that." Josh Plumlee said.

"Got it!" Giselle exclaimed after touching a diamond. She and Rosa had a spear. She threw it at Team Peach, leaving them in last place. "Oh, come on!" Peach yelled. "Oooh, a flamethrower." Waluigi said after Wario touched a diamond. He scorched Team Elesa, Team Yoshi, Team King Boo, Team Whitney, Team Marley, Team Koopa, and Team Dawn with it, slowing them down. "Thank you, Waluigi!" Peach and Daisy said in unison.

"Now let's hit them!" Peach yelled. She threw a green shell at Wario and Waluigi, passing them. "We're gonna reach first place! We're gonna reach first place!" Peach exclaimed. Bowser Jr. activated his speed mushroom to reach to the princesses. "Bump them, dad!" Bowser Jr. said. "Ok, son." Bowser said. Bowser aggressively bumped Peach and Daisy, causing them to fall off the bridge.

"FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" both yelled. "Yes! Another thunderbolt!" Elesa exclaimed. "I'll activate that bitch." Skyla said. She activated the thunderbolt, causing her opponents to shrink. Elesa squashed every opponent she sees, including the top Jet/Anise and Cynthia/Leaf. "First place, baby!" Elesa exclaimed as she and Skyla were in first place. "Lap two, baby!" Skyla also exclaimed as she and Elesa cross through the lap line. "First place, my ass! Take this!" Leaf threw a banana peel at Elesa and Skyla, making them spin.

"Now we're in first place again!" Cynthia said after she and Leaf past through Elesa and Skyla. "We gotta reach first place!" Toad said as he and Toadette went behind Cynthia/Leaf and Jet/Anise. "We will, Toad. We will." Toadette said. Again, all the participants, except for Daisy and Peach, shot through the air. "I HATE THIS!" Zoey yelled. "AGREED!" Dawn agreed.

"We gotta catch up!" Daisy said. She and Peach finally shot through the air. "There's no doubt they're gonna finish last place again. It's obvious that they're cursed." Josh Plumlee said as he was referring to Peach and Daisy. "Got it!" Daisy touched a diamond, which had a star in it. "Holy fucking christ! A star!" Peach exclaimed as she was using her words fast. She quickly activate it.

"Harm them all!" Peach yelled. Daisy ran over team Mario, team Donkey Kong, team Koopa, team Taylor, and team Whitney. Peach turned around and gave her trailing opponents the finger. "Yeah, bitch, yeah! We dominated your asses!" Peach said. "Eh, they'll be in last place again. Just watch." Bianca said. "I agree, especially with Peach over hyping over this race." Fennel said.

Team Marley, Team Cynthia, and Team Jet were all fighting for first place. Luigi activated gigantic form, making him and Mario big. Mario pushed the three teams ahead of him and Luigi off the bridge. "Thank you Mario and Luigi." Shauntal said as she was talking her mouth full. She only want to see Marley and Caitlin suffer humiliation and finish less than 9th place.

King Boo and Petey Piranha reached 2nd place while Koopa and Winged Koopa reached third after using three speed mushrooms. Toad and Toadette were in fourth place. Luigi looked behind and saw King Boo and Petey Piranha catching up to them. "Hurry, Mario! They're catching up to us!" Luigi said. "As long as we're not hit, we're fine." Mario said. "Hit them with the Megaton Hammer, Petey." King Boo said. "Ok." Petey Piranha said.

After getting close to Mario and Luigi, Petey Piranha assaulted them with the Megaton Hammer. The other racers, except for team Whitney and team Giselle, pass through Mario and Luigi. "One more lap, baby!" King Boo said as he and Petey Piranha pass through the lap line. "It's time to get back in first place!" Leaf said. She unleashes her chain chomp. The monster attacked everyone ahead of Leaf and Cynthia.

"Smart strategy." Josh Plumlee said. Team Cynthia, Team Jet, and Team Marley shot through the air. "Hahahahaha. You're behind us." Peach taunted Mario and Luigi as they tried to catch up to her and Daisy. "We got an iceball? Nice." Dawn said after Zoey touched a diamond, which revealed an iceball. Dawn threw it at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, freezing them.

Daisy touched a diamond, which revealed a big speed mushroom. Peach quickly activate it, causing her and Daisy to go fast. The two pass through their opponents that were ahead of them. "We're in first place. We're in first place and you guys aren't." Peach taunted her opponents with a sing-song. "We're close to the finish line, Peach!" Daisy exclaimed. "We are?" Peach turned around and gasped. "We are!" Peach exclaimed.

Peach turned around and gave her opponents the finger. "Prepare to stay in last place, bitches!" Leaf threw a volcano ball at Daisy and Peach, causing it to explode. Leaf and Cynthia finished first place and Jet and Anise finished seconds. "Shit." Jet cursed. The other racers also cross through the finish line expect for Peach and Daisy. "GODFUCKINGDAMNIT! WE WERE SO FUCKING CLOSE!" Peach yelled with total rage while Daisy cross through the finish line with disbelief. The participants magically teleport back to Luigi Circuit. "Let's reveal the participants' points!" the announcer said.

Leaf/Cynthia: 25 points Jet/Anise: 20 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 18 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 16 points Marley/Caitlin: 14 points Toad/Toadette: 12 points Wario/Waluigi: 10 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 9 points Elesa/Skyla: 8 points Jasmine/Whitney: 7 points Dawn/Zoey: 6 points Giselle/Rosa: 5 points Yoshi/Birdo: 4 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 3 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 2 points Mario/Luigi: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points:

Leaf/Cynthia & Jet/Anise: 45 points Marley/Caitlin: 32 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 30 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 25 points Jasmine/Whitney: 23 points Wario/Waluigi: 20 points Giselle/Rosa & Elesa/Skyla: 17 points Toad/Toadette: 13 points Dawn/Zoey & Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 12 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 11 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 7 points Yoshi/Birdo: 8 points Mario/Luigi: 3 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Back at the entrance...

"Please let the six of us in. Pretty please?" Glacia begged. The security guard sighed. "Ok. But, if any of you guys do anything stupid, you're out." the security guard said. "Oh, thank you." Glacia said. She and co. got in.

Back in the middle of Luigi's Circuit...

"Calm down, Peach. We're gonna finish first place at Mario's Circuit." Daisy said as she was holding Peach, preventing her from doing anything crazy. "I... hope... so... Let... go... of... me..." Peach was still pissed after a heartbreaking ending. "You promise you'll calm down?" Daisy asked. "Yes..." Peach replied. "Ok, then." Daisy said. She let go of Peach.

The angry woman quickly grabbed her helmet and quickly threw it hard in a random direction. She hit the same person she hit with her kart before the DK Mountain race, knocking him out. The crowd looked shocked and so did Josh Plumlee and the participants. "Damn, Peach." Daisy said. "That's gotta hurt..." Josh Plumlee said. Peach angrily reach to the crowd to get her helmet. Once so, she glared at Glacia and co.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" Peach yelled, giving the five a scare. "Please don't hurt us..." Glacia stammered in fear. Peach gave an evil smirk at the five. "I won't." Peach said. She headed back to Daisy and the participants. "All of us participants better watch out for Peach in Mario's Circuit." Marley said. "I'm with you, Marley." Caitlin said.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the participants magically teleported to Mario Circuit, they saw a different crowd. "Ah... a different crowd." Daisy said. The participants hopped on their karts. "Get ready... get set... go!" the announcer from the speakers said. The ones controlling the wheels speed off. Surprisingly to the crowds in Mario Circuit, Luigi Circuit, everywhere else, Josh Plumlee, the participants, and everyone outside the tracks, Daisy and Peach reached first place under five seconds.

"Whoo-hoo! First place, baby!" Peach exclaimed. "Last place is where you two bitches will stay!" Leaf yelled as she aimed her shell at Peach and Daisy. Then, she threw it at them, slowing them down. That put them in last place. Peach looked like she was gonna explode. "Stay calm, Peach. Stay calm." Peach said. "That's right, Peach. Stay calm so no one won't get knocked out after the race." Josh Plumlee joked.

"What the hell is this?" Georgia asked her partner. Taylor turned around. "It's a Banzai Bill. Hurry and activate it." Taylor replied. Taylor turned back around to focus on the road. "Ok." Georgia said. She activated the Banzai Bill, making them turn into one. The two run over all their opponents expect for Peach and Daisy, since the two princesses remain in last place.

"Yeah! First place, baby! Yeah!" Taylor exclaimed. "That's bullshit! How the hell is that legal?!" Dawn yelled. "Easy, Dawn." Zoey said. Peach and Daisy was able to reach eighth place. They were now behind Yoshi and Birdo, who had touched a diamond. "Bump them, Daisy." Peach said. "Ok." Daisy said. She rammed her heavier vechicle at Yoshi and Birdo's, knocking them to a corner.

Peach turned around and blows a raspberry at the two. Then, she turned back around. "Oh, man. It feels like I gotta take a piss!" Marley said. "I gotta take a piss, too!" Caitlin said. "Gross." Shauntal said. "Well, that's too bad for them. They should've had a pee break before this race." Josh Plumlee said.

"Niiiiiiiiicccccceeeeeee! Second place!" Peach said as she and Daisy barely reached second place, passing Jet and Anise. Jet attempted to throw his shell at Peach and Daisy, but instead, it hit Taylor and Georgia, making Peach and Daisy reach first place again. "Damn! That was supposed to hit Peach and Daisy, not Taylor and Georgia." Jet said.

Jet and Anise barely reached first place, putting the princesses in second place. "Damn..." Peach cursed. Leaf aimed her green shell at Anise and Jet and throws it. But, the green shell hit Peach and Daisy instead. "Ugh..." Peach groaned. Birdo throws a fireball at Peach and Daisy, stalling them. "Oh, come on!" Peach yelled. "Now that's funny." Fennel said while feeding Munna a bit of her popcorn. "Imagine if we were racing with them. We would thrash the hell out of Peach and Daisy." Bianca said. "And we would be in first place." Fennel said.

"If you two were racing, I would be rooting for you two, along with the other participants, to embarrass and humiliate Marley and Caitlin." Shauntal said. "Why would you want Marley and Caitlin to get embarrassed and humiliated?" Bianca said. "Caitlin rejected me as a racing partner and she choose that ugly ass Goth instead. I felt broken." Shauntal replied. "Well, that makes sense." Bianca said. "Indeed, it does. I'd rather see them finish last place twice than Peach and Daisy." Shauntal said.

Speaking of Peach and Daisy, they finally reached the second lap. "Sweet. Another Thunderbolt." Skyla said after Elesa touched a diamond. Skyla activated it, shrinking most of her opponents. Both reach first place. "YEAH!" both Unovians screamed in unison. Donkey Kong touched a diamond, which reveal a star. Diddy Kong activated it. The two reached closer to Skyla and Elesa and Skyla noticed it.

"Wiggle around, Elesa! Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are trying to hit us!" Skyla warned. Elesa wiggled her kart to avoid Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. But, the two hit the Unovians, stalling them. They shouting with joy, since they reached first place. "Cheer all you want, but you're not gonna stay in first place for long!" King Boo yelled. Petey Piranha had a Golden Gauntlet on him.

"Hurry and reach closer to them, King Boo. I wanna try this thing." Petey Piranha said. King Boo finally reach closer to the leading participants. Petey Piranha touched the monkeys' kart, lifted it, and throws it back. "Wow, man. I need another weapon like this." Petey Piranha said. "Did you see that?! That was freaking amazing!" Josh Plumlee exclaimed after the crowd went "ooohh".

"Damn, guys? How did you two wind up last place?" Peach asked after noticing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong bounce to last place. Daisy touched a diamond, which reveal a speed mushroom. Peach activated it, making Daisy go faster than before. They reached fifth place, right ahead of Cynthia/Leaf, Mario/Luigi, Jet/Anise, and King Boo/Petey Piranha.

Back in Aurea's house...

"God, I love this so much. It's so amazing and unpredictable." Hilda said. "I strongly agree, Hilda." Aurea said. "Oh, and don't you think Peach and Daisy will finish last for the third consecutive time?" the older girl asked. "Yes. And if that happens, we know something bad is going to happen to you-know-who." Hilda replied.

Back at the race...

"Peach and Daisy are behind us, Mario." Luigi warned Mario. "They are? Damn. They probably use a speed mushroom to catch up or the other participants behind us are all harming each other." Mario said. "I USED A FUCKING SPEED MUSHROOM, IDIOT!" Peach yelled at Mario for no reason. Peach and Daisy went head to head with Mario and Luigi, fighting for fourth place.

"Why did you yell at me like that?" Mario asked. "BECAUSE I CAN, THAT'S WHY!" Peach replied. "...Now I'm starting to dislike you, Peach." Mario said. "Whatever." Peach said. "One more lap to go! We can do this!" Daisy exclaimed. "I hope we can." Peach said. "I hope you guys don't. No offense, Daisy." Luigi said.

"Take this, Leaf and Cynthia!" Jet yelled as he scorched Cynthia and Leaf with their flamethrower, slowing them down. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Peach pointed at Leaf and Cynthia while laughing at them. "We're gonna squash you guys!" Toadette said as she and Toad drove closer to Leaf and Cynthia in gigantic form. Then, they squashed the couple, leaving them flat. "Oh my..." Josh Plumee said.

Once Leaf and Cynthia turned back to normal, they got hit by Marley's shell. "Sorry, guys!" Marley exclaimed as she and Caitlin reached higher to the other participants. "Damn it. We're in last place. We gonna hurry and reach higher." Cynthia said. "Then drive faster. I don't want us to wind up in last place." Leaf said. Cynthia touched a diamond, which revealed a Banzai Bill.

"Oh, thank the fucking lord! A Banzai Bill!" Leaf said. "Activate it now." Cynthia said. Leaf activated it out of desperation. They were able to hit their opponent to reach fourth place. Then, Cynthia touched a diamond, revealing a homing bullet bill. Jet and Anise reached the finish line, finishing in first place. Leaf aimed her homing bullet bill at the exciting Peach and Daisy. Then, she activated it.

The homing bullet bill hit Peach and Daisy after they were inches away from the finish line. Mario and Luigi was able to finish second and Leaf and Cynthia finished third. The other participants drove past a dizzy Peach and Daisy to finish their respective places. Daisy finally drove to the finish line with a disappointing look on her face while Peach is getting angry. "Teleport us now!" Marley and Caitlin said as they gotta take a leak bad.

All the participants teleported back to Luigi's Circuit. "Now it's time to reveal the participants' points." the announcer said. "Please hurry!" Marley and Caitlin yelled.

Jet/Anise: 25 points Mario/Luigi: 20 points Leaf/Cynthia: 18 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 16 points Toad/Toadette: 14 points Yoshi/Birdo: 12 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 10 points Elesa/Skyla: 9 points Giselle/Rosa: 8 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 7 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 6 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 5 points Wario/Waluigi: 4 points Dawn/Zoey: 3 points Jasmine/Whitney: 2 points Marley/Caitlin: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points:  
Jet/Anise: 70 points Leaf/Cynthia: 63 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 41 points Koopa Winged/Koopa: 35 points Marley/Caitlin: 33 points Toad/Toadette: 27 points Elesa/Skyla: 26 points Giselle/Rosa & Jasmine/Whitney: 25 points Wario/Walugi: 24 points Mario/Luigi: 23 points Yoshi/Birdo: 20 points Taylor/Georgia Millar & Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 18 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 17 points Dawn/Zoey: 15 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

"FINALLY!" Marley and Caitlin went in unison mode again. They went off to go to the restroom. "I'll be right back, guys." Shauntal said as she was talking to Fennel and Bianca. She got up, put her snacks on the stands, and walk off. Peach was still pissed off while squeezing her fists. She looked at Glacia and co. and gave them a sharp glare, making them gulp in fear. She rush closer to them. Glacia and co. quickly got up and ran off. Peach was taking her anger out on them. "Wait for me, Peach!" Daisy said, catching up to her. "I hope she kill all of them." Fennel said. "Same." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile in Waluigi's Stadium...

Archie and Maxie place their bets on the top dogs for the next race, Bowser's Castle. Archie place his bet on Jet/Anise and Maxie place his bet on Cynthia/Leaf. After that, the two head back to the stand while glaring at each other. "Good luck misfortuning your bet, Maxie." Archie said. "No, bitch. You're the only that'll misfortune your bet." Maxie said. "We'll see about that." Archie said.

Back in Luigi's Circuit...

"Ah... that's better." Marley said after she took her leak while Caitlin waited for her to finish. Marley got up and went closer to the sink. Then, she wash her hands after turning the handle on. After washing her hands long enough, Marley turned the switch off and grabbed a few paper towels to dry her hands. After that, she dispose the paper towels. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" Marley said.

Marley and Caitlin walk closer to the door to exit. But, someone opened it and it was Shauntal. The purple-haired glared at the younger girls while giving them that evil smirk of hers. "Move over, you fat bitch. Caitlin and I gotta prepare ourselves for the next race." Marley said. "Yeah, we got a race to settle, so move your fat ass out of the way." Caitlin said. "You bitches will have to get past me first." Shauntal translated with a sharp, yet evil voice.

Meanwhile, Peach continue to chase Glacia and co. while Daisy followed her best friend. Peach stopped and so did Daisy. Peach looked at Daisy. "I'm done here, Daisy. Let's prepare ourselves for Bowser's castle." Peach said. "That's it? I thought you were trying to kill them or beat them up." Daisy said. "I thought about it at first, until I quickly changed my mind." Peach said. "I see. I hope to christ that we can finish higher than 5th." Daisy said. "Don't worry, Daisy. We will." Peach said.

The girls walk back to their fellow participants. "What's taking Marley and Caitlin so long?" Cynthia asked. "They're probably taking a dump or taking a long leak." Leaf assumed. "Sorry we took so long, guys." Marley said as she and Caitlin went closer to their fellow participants. The two had bruises on their faces. "Damn, guys. What happened?" Dawn asked. "That fat bitch, Shauntal, assaulted us in the girls' restroom, but we had her fat ass off-guard." Caitlin replied. "I hope she regret her pitiful actions on us." Marley said.

Marley and Caitlin hopped on their kart and the other participants did the same to their own karts. Then, they all teleported to Bowser's Castle. "Ok, racers. Be sure to start your engines for this anticipating race." the announce said. The ones start their engines. Then, the announcer counted from three to zero. After he said zero, the ones controlling the wheels speed off. Bowser and Bowser Jr. already reached first place.

"Oh, yeah! Home advantage for the win!" Bowser exclaimed. "So bias and stupid." Peach said. "I heard that!" Bowser yelled. He pushed Peach and Daisy into the lava. "What a great push that was!" Josh Plumlee exclaimed. "Way to go, dad!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "I hope the heavyweights controlling their vehicles don't push us like that." Toadette said. "That would be terrible for both of us." Toad said.

"Jump, Taylor!" Georgia warned. "Why? I don't need to ju-AAAAHHHHH!" Taylor and Georgia fell in the lava. "Too bad Taylor didn't listen to Georgia." Josh Plumlee said. "I wonder what this does?" Waluigi said as he carried an odd-looking orb after Wario touched a diamond. Waluigi activated it, causing the orb to turn into a shockwave, shocking the ones near Wario and Waluigi in every direction.

"Amazing!" Josh Plumlee exclaimed again. "We definitely better step back away from our opponents with orbs next time." Giselle said. "Agreed." Rosa agreed. Shauntal walked back to the stand with an angry look on her face. She had bruises all over her. Also, toilet water was on her hair, her dress being a bit torn, and the left lens of her glasses shattered a bit. "What happened, Shauntal?" Bianca asked. "Yeah, what happened?" Fennel also asked.

"Marley and Caitlin beat the shit out of me after I assaulted them first." Shauntal replied. "So, that's what happened..." Bianca said. "Whether those two bitches earn points or not, I hope they don't win that big prize or whatever the fuck it is!" Shauntal said. "I don't think they'll win it, Shauntal. Jet/Anise and Cynthia/Leaf are the only legit contenders to win the big prize." Fennel said.

"And don't forget about King Boo/Petey Piranha and Koopa/Winged Koopa, even though they're not as competitive as the two groups Fennel mentioned." Bianca said. "Well, if doesn't matter if the other participants are competitive or not. I just want Marley and Caitlin to keep their hands away from the big prize, period." Shauntal said.

Birdo blast Jet and Anise with her shell, meaning she and Yoshi drove pass them. Dawn aimed her rocket launcher at Cynthia and Leaf and fired it. She blew Cynthia and Leaf sky high. Her and Zoey reached second. Bowser and Bowser Jr. stayed in first throughout the race.

"It looks like Cynthia and Leaf had blown sky high. Will they ever reach third place or higher at the end of this race? We'll find out later." Josh Plumlee said. "DAMN IT!" Jet and Anise cursed in unison after being hit by Peach's shell. "Enjoy last place, fuckers!" Peach yelled. "We can still reach higher, Jet." Anise said. "Then drive faster. I don't want Cynthia and Leaf to finish 9th place or higher." Jet said.

"Aren't you forgetting about King Boo and Petey Piranha? They can jump high in the total points board if they finish first place while we finish last, meaning they'll land second or third depending on how Cynthia and Leaf finish this race." Anise said. "Damn, I forgot about them. Sorry about that." Jet said. "Great. Only one lap left." Skyla said. "And I still haven't picked a Thunderbolt. What is going on here?" Elesa said.

"Maybe this isn't our lucky race, Elesa. I hope we'll gain tons of luck in the next race." Skyla said. "Is it getting hot in here or what?" Whitney said. "Don't let the heat distract you a lot, Whitney. We're halfway there to the finish line." Jasmine said. She and Whitney remained in fourth place. Peach and Daisy somehow landed in third place a minute ago. Dawn/Zoey and Bowser/Bowser Jr. fought each other hard to finish first.

"Oooh... a rocket launcher." Jasmine said after Whitney touched a diamond. She aimed at Peach and Daisy and fired the missile, blowing the princesses sky high. "GODDAMNIT!" the princesses yelled in unison. "FIRST PLACE!" Dawn and Zoey also went in unison mode after barely reaching first. They cross through the finish line before an angry Bowser and Bowser Jr. could. In Waluigi's Stadium, Archie and Maxie dropped their jaws in total shock, misfortuning their bets. "And that's why I don't bet on anything. Sports are extremely unpredictable." Shelly said. "Maybe you two should think what Shelly just said for a minute or two. She's 100% correct." Courtney said.

After the other racers crossed through the finish line, including the distraught Peach and Daisy, they all teleported back to Luigi's Circuit. The crowd roared loudly for the new first place winners. "Way to go, guys!" Jupiter exclaimed. "Finish first place again in the next race!" Mars also exclaimed. "Now it's time for the results!" the announcer said.

Dawn/Zoey: 25 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 20 points Jasmine/Whitney: 18 points Cynthia/Leaf: 16 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 14 points Wario/Waluigi: 12 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 10 points Jet/Anise: 9 points Yoshi/Birdo: 8 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 7 points Elesa/Skyla: 6 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 5 points Giselle/Rosa: 4 points Marley/Caitlin: 3 points Mario/Luigi: 2 points Toad/Toadette: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points:  
Cynthia/Leaf & Jet/Anise: 79 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 55 points Jasmine/Whitney: 43 points Dawn/Zoey & Koopa/Winged Koopa: 40 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 38 points Wario/Waluigi & Marley/Caitlin: 36 points Elesa/Skyla: 32 points Giselle/Rosa: 29 points Yoshi/Birdo & Toad/Toadette: 28 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 27 points Taylor/Georgia Millar & Mario/Luigi: 25 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

"I just hope we can do better at our next race... That is all..." Peach said, trying not to explode. Glacia and co. who was now sitting in the crowd a few minutes ago after being chased by Peach, sighed with relief. "Let's take a nice walk before our next race, ok?" Daisy suggested. "Ok, Daisy." Peach said. Peach and Daisy went out for a walk. King Boo and Petey Piranha talk about how they can manage to slow Cynthia/Leaf and Jet/Anise down in the next race. Speaking of the two pairs, they argued with each other, arguing about the second tie they had throughout their racing journey.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hi, guys. What did we miss?" someone said as she and her friend went closer to Fennel and Bianca. The two are Karen and DJ Mary. Karen was the one that spoke to Fennel and Bianca. "You miss a lot of good shit, Karen." Fennel said. "At first, me and Fennel were hoping that the races would become dull while someone dies because we aren't allowed to participate, but most of them we saw are good." Bianca said.

"Damn. I knew someone was gonna happen." Karen said. Then, she looked at Mary with a glare on her face. "Thanks a lot, Mary." Karen made a sarcastic tone. "Hey, it's not my fault I had to finish a few tasks from my job. You would've done the same If you had the same type of job like me." DJ Mary said. "Yeah... you're probably right. I'm sorry for glaring at you, Mary." Karen said. "It's ok, Karen." DJ Mary said.

"I'll be right back, guys." Jet said. He walk towards Josh Plumlee. "Hi, Josh." Jet said. "Hi, Jet." Josh Plumlee said. "So, where's your commentary partner? I've seen you with her last week and now, I noticed you two aren't sitting here together." Jet asked. "She should be here any second. She had to do some important first." Josh replied. "Let's do this together, Josh." someone said as she went closer to Jet and Josh Plumlee. It was Solana. She had her hair down and her outfit looks quite similar to the Super Mario Strikers outfit Peach wears, but a solid teal. Also, red 3.25 inch heels. "It's about time you came here." Josh Plumlee said. "It's nice to see you again, Solana." Jet said. He went back to Cynthia, Leaf, and Anise.

"I think that's enough walking for now. Let's go back to our kart and get ready for the next race." Peach said. "I'm right with you, Peach." Daisy said. Daisy and Peach head their way back to their kart. They and the other participants, sans Leaf/Cynthia and Jet/Anise, sat on their karts. "Um... aren't you guys ready?" Dawn asked the arguing groups. They stopped and sat on their karts while glaring at each other. "GOOD LUCK, DAWN AND ZOEY!" Mars and Jupiter shouted in unison.

All the participants teleported to Mushroom Bridge. The ones controlling the karts start their engines. "Ok, guys. Get ready... get set... go!" They speed off. "God, we better win this." Caitlin said. "We will, as long as we have good items to use." Marley said. Koopa and Winged Koopa quickly reached first place after activating a speed mushroom. "LOOK OUT!" Skyla warned after seeing a driving truck on the left side of the road.

Koopa and Winged Koopa already dodged the truck before Skyla's yelling. The other participants easily dodged the truck. Whitney's stomach growled. "I'm hungry. I need to eat now." Whitney said. She mistakenly went under her pocket and grabbed a snack. "NO, WHITNEY!" Jasmine yelled as she saw a car coming towards them. Whitney wasn't paying attention. The car ran Jasmine and Whitney over.

"Haha." Peach taunted the Jotho chicks after she and Daisy pass them. Koopa and Winged Koopa turned into a Banzai Bullet and went fast. "Best early start I've ever seen." Josh Plumlee said. "Agreed, Josh." Solana agreed. "Damn! Those two koopas are like a half mile away from the other racers! Impressive!" Shauntal exclaimed. "We can't let them finish first place! We just can't!" Leaf said.

"We still have enough racing left, Leaf, so not to worry." Cynthia said. Peach quickly activated a Banzai Bill after Daisy touched the diamond. The two ran over their opponents, being able to land second place. They can see Koopa and Winged Koopa. "Lap two already? Nice." Peach said after she and Daisy cross through the line. "Wait, what the fuck?!" Peach yelled as she and Daisy saw two trucks on each lane. Luckily for the Koopas, they had a star to avoid getting hit by the trucks.

Daisy tried to reach her way to the left sidewalk, but it was too late as the princesses got hit. "This shit isn't funny, man..." Peach said. "Oooohh... if not for those two trucks being in the way, Peach and Daisy would be ok." Josh Plumlee said. "I don't think that's fair, Josh. The Mushroom Bridge needs to limit its obstacles immediately." Solana said. "Why? The course only has six vehicles, which isn't much." Josh Plumlee said.

The koopas quickly reached third after using a Banzai Bill first and a speed mushroom near the bridge. "Where the hell are those two Koopas? Are they stuck on something or what?" Zoey asked. "They probably reached lap three." Dawn said. "Damn those turtles!" Mars said. "At least Dawn and Zoey still have enough time to reach second place, that is if they reach it until the end of the race." Jupiter said.

Back in Aurea's house...

"This race is so lopsided for the participants behind the koopas." Aurea said. "I agree, Aurea. Damn turtles obtaining four consecutive speed items in a row." Hilda said. "Whoever betted on them in the race are extremely lucky fucks." Aurea said.

In Waluigi's Stadium...

Maxie and Archie looked sad as they saw Koopa and Winged Koopa reaching to the finish line. "Something told me I should've betted the koopas in Mushroom Bridge..." Maxie said. "Imagine if I betted them in Mushroom Bridge... ugh..." Archie said. All the other betters across Maxie, Archie, Shelly, and Courtney complained that their betting got misfortuned. None of them picked the koopas to win first place in Mushroom Bridge. Shelly scoffed. "Betting. So sad. People who misfortune their betting will never learn that sports are unpredictable." Shelly said. "Don't worry, Shelly. They will." Courtney said.

Back at the race, Jet and Anise finish third and Cynthia and Leaf finished fourth. Dawn and Zoey already finish second after collecting a few speed items. "Fifth place isn't bad. Let's try to cross through the finish line as fast as we can, Peach." Daisy said. Petey Piranha and King Boo drove closer to the princesses. Then, Petey Piranha activated the dark orb he carried, causing a dark pulse to spread across them. The shockwave sent Peach and Daisy to the bridge. "FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKK!" the princesses screamed.

Ten seconds later, Latiku brought Peach and Daisy back to the bridge. They sadly reached to the finish line with no one ahead of them. Then, they magically teleported to Luigi's Circuit. "Since Peach and Daisy are here with all of us, let's reveal the results." the announcer said.

Koopa/Winged Koopa: 25 points Dawn/Zoey: 20 points Cynthia/Leaf: 18 points Jet/Anise: 16 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 14 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 12 points Yoshi/Birdo: 10 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 9 points Mario/Luigi: 8 points Toad/Toadette: 7 points Marley/Caitlin: 6 points Wario/Waluigi: 5 points Giselle/Rosa: 4 points Elesa/Skyla: 3 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 2 points Jasmine/Whitney: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points:  
Cynthia/Leaf: 97 points Jet/Anise: 95 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 69 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 65 points Dawn/Zoey: 60 points Jasmine/Whitney: 44 points Marley/Caitlin: 42 points Wario/Waluigi: 41 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 40 points Yoshi/Birdo: 38 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 37 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 36 points Toad/Toadette & Elesa/Skyla: 35 points Mario/Luigi & Giselle/Rosa: 33 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Peach aggressively took her helmet off and smash it with her own forehead. "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Peach yelled as she continued to smash her forehead, making it bleed. "Calm down, Peach." Daisy said. She tried to stop Peach, but didn't. "What's wrong with her?" DJ Mary asked. "She and partner constantly finish last place. That's all." Fennel said. "She needs help badly." Karen said. "No, she doesn't. She'll eventually let it go and thinking about what she's doing." Bianca said.

Peach finally stopped cracking her own head. "Let's get you to a doctor, Peach. "Daisy grabbed Peach's hand and went east while dragging her. "I wonder how long Peach and Daisy will stay at the doctor." Mario said. "Hopefully less than a minute, unless she attacks the doctor." Luigi said. "Eh, we don't need her and Daisy to move on to the next race. They'll finish last place again anyway." Bowser said. "I'm with dad. Hell, if Daisy and Peach constantly finish last place in every race, it means they're gonna do it again and again in future races. So predictable." Bowser Jr. said.

A few minutes later, Peach and Daisy went back to their opponents. Peach now have medical cloth over her forehead. They looked at Peach. "I know. I know. I look like a fucking idiot." Peach said. "You are an idiot, bitch." Glacia said softly. Peach looked at Glacia and co. and glared at them, making them jump in fear." I HEARD THAT!" Peach yelled.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The participants teleported to Mushroom City. "Get ready for this, Daisy." Peach said. "I am, Peach." Daisy said. "Ok, guys. Good luck. On your mark, get set, go!" the announcer said. The ones controlling their karts speed off. Peach and Daisy quickly reached first place. "Great. More obstacles. Please avoid them at our early start this time, Whitney." Jasmine said. "I will, Jasmine." Whitney said. She moved her kart to the other side of the street to avoid the incoming truck and so the other racers.

Team Anise, Team Donkey Kong, Team Marley, Team Mario, and Team Yoshi all touched the diamonds they see. Jet launched his rocket launcher at Giselle and Rosa, slowing them down. Marley quickly activated her Banzai Bill and she and Caitlin pass the racers ahead of them, including Peach and Daisy, who was now in second place. "That's ok. At least we didn't get hit." Peach said.

Diddy Kong had a larger version of the Megaton Hammer. He smacked King Boo and Petey Piranha with it. "Karma's a bitch, eh?" Mario said as he and Luigi pass King Boo and Petey Piranha. Luigi activated his star. Birdo used three of her shells, hitting team Dawn, team Bowser, and team Wario with them.

"Team Marley and Team Peach are looking pretty good. Can they hang on until the end of the race?" Solana said. "Team Marley? Probably. But Team Peach?" Nah." Josh said. "Now I'm hungry again." Whitney said. "DON'T even think about it, Whitney." Jasmine said. "Ok, ok. I'll eat after the race." Whitney said.

"What is up with Team Koopa? I thought they'd take control of this race." Fennel said. Team Koopa stuck in last place. "Maybe this isn't their race." Bianca said. "They'll reach higher. Just watch." Shauntal said. "They won't. They just won't." Mars said. "It's a good thing they didn't collect a speed item or two in this race." Jupiter said. Toad and Toadette accidentally collided to a truck due to a tight race they can't pass through.

"I know it looks unfair, those that's what this race is all about." Josh said. After reaching the last lap, Leaf and Cynthia saw Peach and Daisy racing behind Marley and Caitlin. "How the hell did they wind up in a higher place?" Cynthia asked. "Luck. That is all. But, their luck will run out as soon as they're inches away from the finish line." Leaf replied.

Winged Koopa activated a speed mushroom, making his team go fast. Then, he activated another one. After using the second one, he used the last one. The two now reached fifth place. They were behind Zoey and Dawn. "Take this, bitches!" Peach yelled as she throws a spike shell at Leaf and Cynthia, crashing them hard. Solana gasped while covering her mouth slightly. "Oh my..." Solana said. "Epic, isn't it?" Josh said.

Giselle smacked Jet and Anise with the normal-sized megaton hammer. Then, she throws an offensive gesture at them. "Retaliation, for the win!" Karen exclaimed. "This is a pretty good race, I'll tell you that." DJ Mary said. "Say bye-bye, bitches!" Dawn yelled as she aimed her ice launcher at Peach and Daisy. She launched it. Peach and Daisy got frozen by thick ice.

Now, Dawn and Zoey reached second place and Koopa and Winged Koopa reached third. Cynthia and Leaf somehow landed fourth. Bowser Jr. throws a ghost bomb at them, exploding the two best friends. He and Bowser reached fourth. "Almost there." Caitlin said. Team Zoey and Team Koopa quickly went ahead of the Psychic and the Goth to the finish line. "YEAH!" Mars and Jupiter shouted with joy.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID THOSE ASSFUCKING COCKSUCKERS REACH THE FINISH LINE BEFORE WE DID?!" Marley yelled with total rage. "Don't turn into Peach, Marley. They just got lucky. We'll get them at the next race." Caitlin said. The other participants reached the finish line expect for Peach and Daisy, who remained frozen. The two finally unthawed. Then, they reached the finish line with angry looks on their faces. All of them teleported back to Luigi's Circuit. "It's time for the results!" the announcer said.

Dawn/Zoey: 25 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 20 points Marley/Caitlin: 18 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 16 points Elesa/Skyla: 14 points Mario/Luigi: 12 points Jasmine/Whitney: 10 points Giselle/Rosa: 9 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 8 points Yoshi/Birdo: 7 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 6 points Jet/Anise: 5 points Toad/Toadette: 4 points Cynthia/Leaf: 3 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 2 points Wario/Waluigi: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 point

Total points:  
Cynthia/Leaf & Jet/Anise: 100 points Dawn/Zoey & Koopa/Winged Koopa: 85 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 71 points Marley/Caitlin: 60 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 56 points Jasmine/Whitney: 54 points Elesa/Skyla: 49 points Mario/Luigi, Taylor/Georgia Millar, & Yoshi/Birdo: 45 points Giselle/Rosa, Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong, & Wario/Waluigi: 42 points Toad/Toadette: 39 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

"My, oh my. I've never seen many ties like this in my seven-year career." Josh said. "Ditto. And it looks like Team Dawn and Team Koopa are awfully close to the core teams. Can they reach higher than those two in the next race or the race after that? We'll see." Solana said.

"Fuck, I need a drink." Peach said. "Me too." Daisy said. The princesses got off their karts and head inside the building. Whitney pulled her snack out of her pocket. Then, she removed the wrapper and ate the snack. "I suggest you eat all your snacks before we race." Jasmine said. "Why can't I save them all? Are you still angry that we flopped bad in Mushroom Bridge?" Whitney asked as she was talking with her mouth full. "Yes." Jasmine replied. "Well, don't feel bad about it. At least we have 54 points, meaning we're 46 points behind the top two teams." Whitney said. "Yeah, with ten races left. And don't forget about Dawn/Zoey and the Koopas. They're looking awfully good." Jasmine said.

Peach and Daisy headed their way to the vending machine. There, they saw Glacia and co. trying to get a drink. After the six got their drinks, they turned around and jumped, seeing Peach along with Daisy. "I think I'll take all your drinks." Peach said. She snatched the drinks off their hands. Peach gave Daisy half of the drinks. Then, the two walked away, leaving Glacia and co. victimized.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Peach opened the top of the sodas she stole while heading to her opponents with Daisy. Then, she poured all of them in her mouth at the same time. "Damn, Peach." Daisy said. Daisy opened one of her sodas and then drink it. Peach had a bit of soda all over her. "Don't try to look tough, Peach. You and Daisy are still gonna lose at the next race." Mario said. Peach throws an offensive gesture at Mario. Then, she put the soda cans on the ground.

"Um... Peach. You're not suppose litter." Luigi said. "Fuck you, bitch. I can do whatever the fuck I want to do, so fuck off. Otherwise, kill yourself." Peach said. "Ok... then." Luigi said. "Just let her be. She only want to earn some points for both of us. That's all" Daisy said.

A few minutes later...

The participants all teleported to Wario's Colosseum. Over 10,000 people was there on the stands. "Start your engines." the announcer said. The ones holding the wheels start their engines. "3... 2... 1... GO!" The racers speed off. We can win this bitch." Peach said. "You two aren't gonna win this!" Mario yelled. He pushed Daisy and Peach off the race track. "Thank you, Mario." Luigi said. "Not a problem, brother." Mario said.

"We all know why he did it, and you can't blame him for that." Josh said. "If Peach and Daisy want to earn points, then I suggest that Peach should keep her mouth shut. That is all." Solana said. "We'll get those fuckers." Peach said after she and Daisy landed back on the track by Lakitu. "Yeah! First place, bitch!" Wario exclaimed. "It looks like we won't stay in first place, Wario. Team Koopa and Team Zoey are catching on to us." Waluigi said.

"Don't worry, Waluigi. I can simply push them off the track." Wario said. He attempted to push Dawn and Zoey off the track, but Zoey hit her brakes, making Wario miss her and Dawn. As a result, Wario and Waluigi fell off the track. "Smartest strategy I've ever seen." Josh said. "Agreed." Solana agreed. Whitney's stomach growled, meaning she's hungry. "Now I'm hungry again." Whitney said.

"Are you joking, Whitney?" Jasmine asked. "No, Jasmine. I'm dead serious." Whitney replied. "Wait until we're done with this race. Then, we can eat." Jasmine said. "You know what? I'm gonna stop and eat. Then, we'll get back on track." Whitney said. "No, Whitney!" Jasmine yelled as Whitney stopped her engines. Then, she put her head down on Whitney's back as Whitney pull her snacks out of her pocket.

"Why, Whitney, why?" Jasmine cried as Whitney opened the wrappers and ate her snacks. "Wow. Just wow." Fennel said. "That's not what racing is all about." Bianca said. "I agree. You can't just stop at the middle of the race and eat." DJ Mary said. "It'd be funny if Jasmine and Whitney wind up in first, second, or third a few minutes later." Karen said. Daisy and Peach managed to go head to head with Mario and Luigi.

Peach slowly looked at Mario and Luigi with an evil smirk on her face while holding a shell. "Here's Peach!" Peach yelled, giving Mario and Luigi a scare. She throws the shell at the two, blasting them. "It's nice to hear a similar line from Peach." Josh said. "Agreed. I need to watch that movie after all of this is over." Solana said.

Whitney burped after she ate her last snack. "I'm done eating, Jasmine." Whitney said. She start her engines. "Your fat ass better catch up to the other racers immediately." Jasmine said. "I will, you skinny bitch." Whitney said.

In Aurea's home...

"Jasmine and Whitney are swearing at each other? Interesting." Aurea said. "Something tells me they're not gonna finish last place. Just watch." Hilda said.

Back at the track...

"These races are getting slightly harder." Anise complained. "I agree. We haven't look good lately." Jet said. "Oh, suck it up, you two!" Petey Piranha said. He throws a shell at Jet and Anise. Dawn and Zoey nearly reached to the second lap while the Koopas was on their tails. Winged Koopa was holding a dark orb. The turtle activated it, causing Dawn and Zoey to fall off the track.

"AW, HELL NO!" Jupiter screamed. "FUCKING TURTLES!" Mars also screamed. "Don't worry, guys. Your girlfriends are gonna catch up anyway." Saturn said. "They better." Mars said. "And here's a funny thing about those koopas and other normal enemies like a gooba or something. If you touch them, even in the slightest, you'll automatically lose a life, which doesn't make any fucking sense." Jupiter said.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that ever since it happened to me on a Mario game I played. Do they even bite you or are their shells carry poison?" Mars asked. "Neither, but like Jupiter said, it doesn't make sense. I understand enemies with spikes but not normal ones." Saturn replied. "Surprise, surprise!" Peach exclaimed as she and Daisy pass the Koopas, meaning they reached first place. Dawn and Zoey quickly reached third after passing Marley and Caitlin.

"Nice." Shauntal said. "There ya go! Now hurt those turtles!" Jupiter exclaimed. "Knock them out cold!" Mars also exclaimed. Dawn blasted the Koopas with a spike shell. She and Zoey reached second place. After using the fourth speed mushroom they collected, Jasmine and Whitney reached fifth. "Did you see that, Solana? Did you see that?" Josh asked as he was referring to Jasmine and Whitney reaching fifth place. "I see it, Josh. I thought it was over for them." Solana said. "Well, anything can happen, and that's a fact." Josh said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Why I did I get this shit?!" Leaf yelled as she got a banana peel after Cynthia touched a diamond. "Just use it, Leaf. I'm about to touch another diamond." Cynthia said. Leaf throws the banana peel in a random spot. Then, Cynthia touched the diamond. Leaf had an icethrower. It was similar like a flamethrower. Leaf used it, freezing team Toad, team Donkey Kong, team Yoshi, team Anise, and team Bowser with it.

"Nice. Very nice." Leaf said. "Last lap!" Peach exclaimed. "We're right behind ya!" Mario yelled as he and Luigi reached second place after using a banzai bill. The brothers manage to go head to head with Peach and Daisy, meaning the two groups were fighting for first place. "Take this!" Daisy yelled as she push Mario and Luigi off the track along with Peach and herself.

"HAHA! Third place!" Whitney exclaimed. "Third place, my ass! You two are gonna get blasted!" Marley yelled as she was holding a shell. Georgia throws a spear at Marley and Caitlin, slowing them down. "Damn it!" Marley yelled she throws her shell at Taylor and Georgia, blasting them. "FINALLY! A THUNDERBOLT!" Skyla yelled her lungs out. She activated it. Elesa squashed her opponents as she was trying to reach to a higher place, which she did.

"WOW! A Banzai Bill!" Toadette exclaimed. "Hurry and activate it, Toadette!" Toad said. Toadette activated it. She and Toad manage to reach third. "Great. Just great." Whitney said. "What the fuck is this shit?" Giselle asked as she got a weird-looking weapon. Rosa turned around. "I don't know, Giselle. Throw it." Rosa replied. Giselle throws it at the track. The other racers turned around and drove the wrong way.

"I think that item I just threw had something to do with triggering amnesia." Giselle said. "That's a good thing, right? I hope we collect more items like that in the future." Rosa said. Fifteen seconds later, the other racers turned back around. Rosa and Giselle only manage to reach fifth place. Team Koopa and Team Zoey reached the finished line in the same fashion. Many people can't tell whether Team Zoey or Team Koopa finish first place.

"Uh-oh... that doesn't look good..." Josh said. "There will be a ton of controversy after we see the results." Solana said. "Controversy, here we come!" Saturn said. Team Peach and Team Mario were the last participants not to reach to the finish line. Team Mario manage to reach one inch ahead of Team Peach and drove through the finish line before them. "So close..." Peach said. All the participants teleported back to Luigi's Circuit. "Now, let's reveal the result, shall we?" the announcer said.

Koopa/Winged Koopa: 25 points Dawn/Zoey: 20 points Toad/Toadette: 18 points Jasmine/Whitney: 16 points Rosa/Giselle: 14 points Elesa/Skyla: 12 points Jet/Anise: 10 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 9 points Wario/Waluigi: 8 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 7 points Marley/Caitlin: 6 points Cynthia/Leaf: 5 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 4 points Yoshi/Birdo: 3 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 2 points Mario/Luigi: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points:  
Koopa/Winged Koopa & Jet/Anise: 110 points Dawn/Zoey & Cynthia/Leaf: 105 points King Boo & Petey Piranha: 80 points Jasmine/Whitney: 70 points Marley/Caitlin: 66 points Elesa/Skyla: 61 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 58 points Toad/Toadette: 57 points Rosa/Giselle: 56 points Wario/Waluigi: 50 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong & Taylor/Georgia Millar: 49 points Mario/Luigi: 46 points Yoshi/Birdo: 43 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mars and Jupiter jeered with rage. They threw their snacks at the turtles. "What's the point of throwing snacks at them? Dawn and Zoey can still manage to earn more points at the next race." Shauntal said. "I agree. They're acting like it's the end of the world." Saturn said.

"Damn. What happened?" Peach asked. "I don't know, but let's ask Zoey and Dawn." Daisy replied. Daisy and Peach went closer to Zoey and Dawn. "What happened, guys?" Peach asked. "The turtles and both of us cross the finish line in the same fashion. That's what happened." Dawn said. "They know damn well we finish first instead of those turtles." Zoey said. "Well, that's too bad. You two should have saved a speed mushroom until you reach the finish line." Peach said. "Damn. Why haven't we thought about that before?" Daisy said.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Koopas ate the snacks Jupiter and Mars threw at them. Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong also ate them. "I'm sorry for calling you a fat ass, Whitney." Jasmine apologized. "And I'm sorry for calling you a skinny bitch, Jasmine." Whitney also apologized. The Jotho chicks embraced a hug. "The only thing we should worry about is earning a point or two. Forget about winning the big prize." Peach said. "Yeah, I don't care about the prize, anyway, even if we have the lead." Daisy said.

A few minutes later...

The participants all teleported to Waluigi's Stadium. "You guys know the drill. Start your engines." the announcer said. The drivers start their engines. Then, the announcer counted from three to zero. After saying zero, the participants speed off. From the stands, Shelly whispered to Courtney's ear. Courtney smiled while nodding her head. The two got up and head their to the lobby. They saw Maxie and Archie coming up the stands. "Where are you guys going?" Maxie asked. "We're heading to the girls' room. That's all." Shelly replied.

Back at the race, Peach and Daisy lead their opponents. Team Giselle and Team King Boo were fighting for sixteen place. "Damn! I don't like the layout of this stadium!" Leaf said. "Same." Cynthia agreed. "Do a stunt on the next bump yield, Caitlin." Marley said. "Ok, Marley." Caitlin said. After reaching to the bump yield, Caitlin performed an awful looking stunt. The stunt lead Marley and Caitlin crashing to the dirt.

"And stay down, bitches!" Shauntal exclaimed. "Ugh... that's gotta hurt..." Solana said. "One of the worst looking stunts I've ever seen..." Josh said. "Fuck, man... that hurt..." Marley groaned in pain. "Agreed... Let's race normally for now..." Caitlin said. "I wonder if that crash will cost them." Ariana said. "I'm not sure, Ariana, but we'll see. There's still a lot of race left." Iris said.

"Damnit!" King Boo and Petey Piranha yelled in unison after getting hit by a piranha plant from a pipe. "Lap two already? Wow." Peach said after she and Daisy reached lap two. "Amazing, huh? If we can manage to avoid getting hit or slow down a bit, we'll earn some points for sure." Daisy said. Team Zoey and Team Koopa aggressively push each other's karts. "It looks like we have a new rivalry, ladies and gentleman." Josh said. "I like how they're glaring at each other. So amazing." Solana said.

"Break those turtles in half, guys!" Jupiter yelled. "After you guys break them, let's cooking them for dinner so we can eat turtle soup!" Mars also yelled. "Fuck yeah! We're in second place!" Marley exclaimed after she and Caitlin reached second, passing Cynthia and Leaf. "Damn, that was quick." Saturn said. "Ugh..." Shauntal groaned with anger. "Damn... no thunderbolt..." Skyla said after Elesa touched a diamond, which revealed an electic speed mushroom. She activated it.

"Look what I got, boys." Dawn said in a singsong as she got a large Megaton Hammer. She smashed the Koopas with it. "That's what I'm talking about, Dawn!" Zoey exclaimed. "YEAH!" Jupiter and Mars screamed in unison. "Now I'm starting to think about pancakes." Josh said. "Yeah, me too." Solana said. "You know what, Wario? We should wind up in first place! Hell, this is my stadium, the stadium that I own! We should take advantage of this stadium, not psychotic Peach and soft Daisy!" Waluigi said.

"Don't worry, Waluigi. We'll eventually reach first place." Wario said. "I can't see!" Mario yelled as a cloud of dust blinded him and Luigi. "And I don't know where to throw my shell!" Luigi also yelled as he had a shell in his hand. "Throw it, anyway." Mario said. Luigi throws the weapon randomly. It hit Bowser and Bowser Jr., the ones that blinded Mario and Luigi and other participants with a cloud of dust.

"Another banana? What the fuck is going on? Why haven't we collect powerful items such as a Banzai Bill?" Jet asked. "Oh, quit your whining. We still have a bit of racing left. Hell, this is far from over, so this isn't the time to whine." Anise said. "Lap three, bitch!" Peach exclaimed after she and Daisy reach lap three. "And look! No one's ahead of us!" Peach added. "Eh. They're gonna finish last place for the eighth consecutive time." Fennel said while feeding Munna. "I'd laugh so hard if they do." Bianca said.

After Birdo obtain a speed mushroom, she activated it, making her and Yoshi pass Team Georgia, Team Bowser, and Team Whitney. "Come on, bitches. Come closer to Peach," Peach said as she saw Marley and Caitlin catching up to her and Daisy. Peach was holding a shell. She throws the shell at Marley and Caitlin. "Bullseye!" Peach exclaimed. "Way to go, Peach!" Shauntal said.

Yoshi touched another diamond, which had a Banzai Bill. Birdo desperately activated it for the sake of more points. After moving fast for ten seconds, they now reach closer to Peach and Daisy. "Oh, shit. This is bad." Peach said. Daisy turned about and saw Yoshi and Birdo behind her and Peach. "How could it be bad, Peach? They don't have a weapon with them." Daisy said.

Team Koopa reach closer to their new rivals, Zoey and Dawn. Winged Koopa had a flamethrower with him. He activated it, crisping Dawn and Zoey with it. "God, I love retaliation!" Karen exclaimed. "I need more!" DJ Mary also exclaimed. Yoshi and Birdo dodged Peach's green shell. Birdo had a Golden Gauntlet on her hand. "Damn it! It missed!" Peach yelled. "And we're close to the finish line!" Daisy said.

Birdo grabbed Peach and Daisy's kart with her Golden Gauntlet. She then throws it far away. "FUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK"! Peach and Daisy screamed in unison. "I'm glad we're able to see that again." Josh said. Yoshi and Birdo finish first place. A minutes later, Peach and Daisy drove through the finish line. Then, they, along with their opponents, teleported back to Luigi's Circuit. "Now let's reveal the results!" the announcer said.

Yoshi/Birdo: 25 points Wario/Waluigi: 20 points Cynthia/Leaf: 18 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 16 points Mario/Luigi: 14 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 12 points Rosa/Giselle: 10 points Elesa/Skyla: 9 points Toad/Toadette: 8 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 7 points Marley/Caitlin 6 points Jasmine/Whitney: 5 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 4 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 3 points Dawn/Zoey: 2 points Jet/Anise: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points:  
Cynthia/Leaf: 123 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 113 points Jet/Anise: 111 points Dawn/Zoey: 107 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 84 points Jasmine/Whitney: 75 points Marley/Caitlin: 72 points Wario/Waluigi & Elesa/Skyla: 70 points Yoshi/Birdo: 68 points Rosa/Giselle: 66 points Taylor/Georgia Millar, Toad/Toadette, & Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 65 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 61 points Mario/Luigi: 60 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Dawn and Zoey went closer to the Koopas and assaulted them with punches. The Koopas fight back. Jupiter and Mars hurried and aided their friends to fight the Koopas. "Now that's what a rivalry is all about." Josh said. "A four-on-two isn't fair. A two-on-two fight sounds fair." Solana said. Peach signed. "At least the brawl is making me a bit better." Peach said.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The security guards hurried and break up the fight between the Sinnohians and the Koopas. "Ok, ok. We'll sit back down. Fucking pussies." Jupiter said. She and Mars went back to the stands. "We showed those little shits, huh?" Mars said. "We sure did, Mars." Jupiter said. "Great. Just great. I was just enjoying the brawl. Fucking security guards always ruin everything." Peach said. Dawn and Zoey glared at the Koopas. "You little shits are lucky that we didn't stomp ya." Zoey said. "After our next race, we're beat the shit out of you two until you FUCKING DIE!" Dawn said.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why haven't those two bitches get kicked out?!" Glacia yelled. "Because they're not like you, Drake, Phoebe, and those three retards you guys are sitting next to." Saturn said. "Whatever." Glacia said.

A few minutes later...

All the participants teleported to Baby Park. Dawn, Zoey, and the Koopas had a few bandages on them. After the announcer counted from three to zero, the ones holding the wheels speed off. "Here we go!" Josh exclaimed. "Yes! First place!" Jet exclaimed. "For a short time, you mean." Anise said as Peach and Daisy reached first. "First place for the win, bitch!" Peach exclaimed.

"This area is too tight!" Marley said. "I agree. They should have expand this place bigger." Caitlin said. Nearly reaching the second lap, Jet aimed his shell at the leading Peach and Daisy. Then, he throws it at them. Now, Jet and Anise are leading first place.

"Yeah!" Jet and Anise exclaimed in unison. "What the fuck kind of race is this?!" DJ Mary said. "It's short for christ sake! The people running the competition need to ban Baby Park immediately!" Karen said. Winged Koopa smacked Dawn and Zoey hard with his large Megaton Hammer. Then, Dawn throws a Bom-omb at them, exploding the turtles.

"This race is kinda... umm... short, perhaps?" Solana said. "Sadly, it is..." Josh said. He looked bored and so did everyone else. Peach activated her speed mushroom. Then, she activated another one. After that, she activated the final speed mushroom she had. She and Daisy drove behind Jet and Anise. "Take this!" Jet yelled as he throws his spike shell at Peach and Daisy.

"Fuck, man. This racing track sucks ass, dad." Bowser Jr. said. "Don't worry, son. We'll compete in a better track than this piece of shit." Bowser said. Saturn yawned. "Man, it feels like I'm falling asleep. This race is so booooooooooooriiiiinnnnng." Saturn said. "Fuck this. I'm taking a piss break." Shauntal said. She got up and walk out of the stands.

"Whoever thought about that boring-ass track should jump off a cliff." Iris said. "Agreed. I mean, look at this shit. The roads are tight, the image looks soft, and ugh... Baby Park fails so much." Ariana said. After reaching lap four, Peach used her Banzai Bill for her and Daisy to speed up, making them reach second place again. Jet attacked the two with his shell. Yoshi then throws his red shell at Peach and Daisy's left near tire, although he was trying to hit Rosa and Giselle.

Daisy attempted to drive, but failed. "The fuck...?! I can't drive!" Daisy yelled. "Eh, doesn't matter. This track fucking sucks dick, and that's a fact." Peach said. "Yeah, you're right. This track isn't worth finishing a higher place anyway." Daisy said. "You guys can pit, you know." the announcer said. "Fuck that shit, man. Just give us 0 points." Peach said. "Same." Daisy said. "Ok, then." the announcer said. Peach and Daisy teleported back to Luigi's Circuit.

A few minutes later...

The other participants teleported back to Luigi's Circuit after the boring race was over. "Let's reveal the results, shall we?" the announcer said.

Jet/Anise: 25 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 20 points Mario/Luigi: 18 points Wario/Waluigi: 16 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 14 points Dawn/Zoey: 12 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 10 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 9 points Toad/Toadette: 8 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 7 points Jasmine/Whitney: 6 points Rosa/Giselle: 5 points Yoshi/Birdo: 4 points Cynthia/Leaf: 3 points Marley/Caitlin: 2 points Elesa/Skyla: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points:  
Jet/Anise: 136 points Cynthia/Leaf: 126 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 123 points Dawn/Zoey: 119 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 91 points Wario/Waluigi: 86 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong & Jasmine/Whitney: 81 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 79 points Mario/Luigi: 78 points Bowser/Bowser Jr. & Marley/Caitlin: 74 points Toad/Toadette: 73 points Yoshi/Birdo: 72 points Rosa/Giselle & Elesa/Skyla: 71 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

The Koopas quickly got off their karts and caught Dawn and Zoey off-guard, assaulting them. "That was the worst race I've ever witness." Josh said. "I strongly agree, Josh. That race wasn't worth commentating." Solana said. Again, Jupiter and Mars aided for their friends to assault the Koopas. The Koopas, however, assaulted them with their shells.

In Waluigi's Stadium, Shelly and Courtney was celebrating. They'd done it after the boring race was over. "Why are you guys celebrating?" Maxie asked. "I won $25,000 at 24:1 odds, that's why!" Shelly replied. "Wait a minute, Shelly. I thought you dislike betting." Archie said. "Actually, I lied, so yeah. Good luck winning your bet at the next race, losers!" Shelly said. "Come on, Courtney. Let's go to the lobby to make another bet." Shelly added. "Ok, Shelly." Courtney said.

Shelly and Courtney got up and left. "That bitch..." Archie said. "Too bad I misfortune my $10 bet on Wario and Waluigi. I hope I can do better." Maxie said. "Yeah, me too." Archie said. Back at Luigi's Circuit, the Sinnohians and the Koopas continue brawling. Unlike the last brawl, the Koopas had a fair advantage to despite their size. "Ok, guys. That's enough." a security guard said as he and partner went closer to the brawlers and broke the fight. Jupiter and Mars moved back to the stands.

"So fucking stupid those security guards are, just like that piss poor Baby Park race." Glacia said. "I'd rather watch a 100-lap Baby Park race with boring commentary than listening to your useless rant, bitch." Fennel said. "Agreed. Your criticism on a race shouldn't count." Bianca said. The people near them, expect for Phoebe, Drake, and the other three sitting near them, nodded their heads. "Oh, burn in hell, motherfuckers." Glacia said.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few minutes later...

All the racers teleported to Dry Dry Desert. Team Zoey and Team Koopa had more bandages on them. "We can do this." Daisy said. Seconds later, the racers speed off. "First place already? Awesome!" Elesa said. "Awesome indeed." Skyla said. "I hope people around the world recover themselves from that awful race minutes ago." Josh said. "For the sake of viewership, I hope so." Solana said.

In Aurea's home...

"I hope this race doesn't turn out dull like that Baby Park race... ugh... that race nearly made me fall asleep..." Hilda said. "Yeah, man. I had my right eye shut and my left one closing halfway. Thank god you woke me up after that god-awful race was over." Aurea said.

Back at the race...

"OH MY! DID YOU SEE THAT?! DID YOU SEE THAT EPIC SHIT?!" Josh exclaimed after seventeenth place Yoshi/Birdo crash all their opponents in star mode. They reached first place. "I saw it, Josh, and I must say it was the shit!" Solana said. "Fucking dinosaurs, or whoever the fuck they are!" Elesa said. "We need a thunderbolt to win this race BADLY." Skyla said.

"AH!" Zoey and Dawn screamed a bit after the Koopas bump them. The Koopas now reached fifth place after team Bowser, team Rosa, team Marley, and team Toad collided to a tight corner. "I hope we obtain a large Megaton Hammer so you can squash them with it, Dawn." Zoey said. "God, I hope we do." Dawn said.

"A shell?! Fuck! We don't need a fucking shell! We need real shit, like a megaton hammer, or lightning, or something!" Petey Piranha said. "And that explains why we'd struggled lately. We need better weapons. Otherwise, we're fucked until the contest ends." King Boo said. "You're right about that, King Boo. Hell, we might wind up in sixteenth place after the final race." Petey Piranha said.

"Man, I wish this thing can go faster than normal." Daisy said. "Had it been faster than normal, we would have had collected points in the races we nearly finish before we crash hard." Peach said. "Yes, yes, yes! A golden mushroom!" Marley exclaimed. "Use it, Marley!" Caitlin said. The Goth activated the golden mushroom, making her and Caitlin go faster. She used it again and again and again. The two reached first, only passing Yoshi and Birdo.

Shauntal spits her soda out of her mouth, accidentally spitting Glacia. The middle-aged blonde quickly turn around with an angry look on her face. "Spit at me again and I'll fuck you up!" Glacia yelled. "Unless you ask your toys to help you fuck me up, you won't stand a chance against me, bitch. Hell, I'll beat the shit out of the three of ya." Shauntal said.

"That's it, bitch! It's time to kick your fat-ass!" Glacia yelled again. Phoebe touched Glacia's shoulder, making her turn around. "No, Glacia. It's not worth it." Phoebe said. "Don't make the six of us get kick out. I gotta see the remaining races." Drake said. Glacia sighed. "Ok, then." Glacia said.

"Damn it!" Marley and Caitlin yelled in unison after getting hit by a pokey. Yoshi and Birdo move up to first place. Shauntal slammed her can of soda at Glacia's head with excitement. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, BITCH!" Shauntal exclaimed. Glacia was steaming with anger. "Uh-oh. It looks like you made the ugliest bitch in Luigi's Circuit mad, Shauntal." Saturn said. "Eh. Her bitch ass will get over it." Shauntal said. "I can't wait to kill all ya after the last race." Glacia muttered.

"You gotta get through Peach first, bitch. She should have killed your ass along with the five stooges you're sitting next to." Fennel said after hearing Glacia's muttering. "And I hope she kill ya good, bitch!" Bianca yelled. "Whatever, bitches." Glacia muttered again in anger. Back at the race, the fifth place Marley and Caitlin reached the final lap. "Hey, assholes!" Dawn yelled, distracting the turtles. She attacked the turtles with a homing Bullet Bill.

"That's right, Dawn! Attack those dirty fucks!" Mars exclaimed. "I hope those fucking cunts finish last!" Jupiter also exclaimed. "This has been a great race so far. I hope it finishes dramatically." Solana said. "Ditto." Josh said. "Second place, already? That was fast." Peach said as she used a Banzai Bill to go faster for her and Daisy. "Not a thunderbolt? I wonder what this do?" Skyla activated her item, which turned her and Elesa gigantic. Also, the two had electricity all over them.

The Unovians shocked and squashed their opponents as they go. They reached first place after turning back to normal size. "Epic performance for Elesa and Skyla." Josh said. Diddy Kong throws his ice ball at a dizzy Peach and Daisy, freezing them. "FIRST PLACE, BITCH! FIRST PLACE!" Elesa and Skyla exclaimed in unison after crossing the finish line. In Waluigi's Stadium, Shelly and Courtney celebrated. "$30,000, bitch!" Shelly and Courtney exclaimed in unison.

Maxie, Archie, and a few other facepalmed as they misfortune their bets. "Oh, for christ sake..." Maxie said. Shelly and Courtney got up and head their way to the lobby. She turned around and gave the misfortune betters the finger. "Watch us win our bet at the next race, fuckfaces!" Shelly said. She turn back around. After Peach and Daisy cross through the finish line, all the racers teleport back to Luigi's Circuit. "Now it's time for the results!" the announcer said.

Elesa/Skyla: 25 points Rosa/Giselle: 20 points Yoshi/Birdo: 18 points Marley/Caitlin: 16 points Cynthia/Leaf: 14 points Toad/Toadette: 12 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 10 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 9 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 8 points Dawn/Zoey: 7 points Jasmine/Whitney: 6 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 5 points Jet/Anise: 4 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 3 points Mario/Luigi: 2 points Wario/Waluigi: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points:  
Cynthia/Leaf & Jet/Anise: 140 points Dawn/Zoey & Koopa/Winged Koopa: 126 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 100 points Elesa/Skyla: 96 points Rosa/Giselle: 91 points Yoshi/Birdo & Marley/Caitlin: 90 points Taylor/Georgia Millar, Jasmine/Whitney, & Wario/Waluigi: 87 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 86 points Toad/Toadette: 85 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 84 points Mario/Luigi: 80 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Team Zoey and Team Koopa didn't fight each other. Instead, the group glared at one another. "Now that's what I call a great rivalry." Saturn said. Mars and Jupiter glared at the Koopa from a slight far distance. "Well, only six races left. I hope to christ we can earn a point or two." Peach said. "God, I hope we do. If not, then whatever. We can try the upcoming kart contest to earn points if we have to." Daisy said.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A minute later...

All the participants teleported to Dino Dino Jungle. "Hurry and start your engines!" the announcer said. The racers start their engines. After the announcer reaches zero, the racers speed off. "God, I don't like the looks of this place." Peach said. "Same." Daisy agreed.

Dawn and Zoey reached first place. But, the Koopas reach ahead of them after activating a speed mushroom. "Goddamnit!" Jupiter and Mars screamed in unison. "Gotcha!" Peach yelled after hitting Dawn and Zoey with a green shell. Jupiter and Mars facepalmed.

"I'm looking forward to see Peach and Daisy earn a point or two. Do you?" Solana said. "Eh, no." Josh said. "Damn. We do not want this. We want lightning." Skyla said after she and Elesa retrieve an electric speed mushroom. Elesa turned around to see what Skyla was holding. "It's not that bad, Skyla. Go shead and use it." Elesa said. "Ok, Elesa." Skyla said. Skyla activated her electric speed mushroom.

"For the love of christ, man! A shell?! Ugh..." Petey Piranha said in frustration. "Just use it, man. We'll obtain a better item sooner." King Boo said. "Ok then..." Petey Piranha throws his shell at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. The two then reached sixteen place. "Bingo!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he obtained a Banzai Bill. He activated it. While turning into a Banzai Bill, team Bowser attacked team Marley, team Rosa, team Toad, team Elesa, team Wario, and team Koopa as they go. Then, they attacked the leading team Peach, which made them reach first place.

"Wow, man! Seven karts in a row! That's amazing!" Solana exclaimed. "Amazing, indeed!" Josh exclaimed. "Imagine if that happened at the last lap. I'd laugh so hard it that happens." Fennel said. "It's gonna happen, Fennel. Hell, anything can happen." Bianca said. "I'm gonna get those two fucks for hitting us like that!" Peach said. "Yes! This is what we needed, man! Fuck!" Petey Piranha exclaimed as he obtained a Golden Mushroom. He activated it out of desperation.

Seconds later, Petey Piranha and King Boo reached second place, only trailing behind the two Bowsers. "Oooooooohhhhh. a longshot." Marley said after she obtain a longshot. "Use it, Marley. I wanna see what it can do." Caitlin said. Marley took her aim in a random spot and activated it. Marley and Caitlin flew towards the Koopas, reaching fourth place. "Wow... just wow..." Shauntal looked shocked.

"Awesome!" DJ Mary exclaimed. "I hope we can see that again." Karen said. "Go! Go! Go!" Shelly and Courtney said in unison as Jet and Anise reach second place after using a Banzai Bill. "Take this!" Toadette yelled as she assaulted team Mario with her sharp tennis racket. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Mario and Luigi screamed in unison as the assault from Toadette continues. The brothers crash through a big dinosaur after Mario let go of the wheels.

"Holy shit, man! Great strategy!" Solana said. "And look at Cynthia and Leaf reaching behind Jet and Anise! We haven't seen them do much in this race until now!" Josh said. "Bowsers!" Peach yelled as she throws her shell at the two Bowsers, successfully hitting them. "So desperate, those two." Saturn said.

"Man, oh man. Team Zoey and Team Koopa must really hate each other, huh?" Lyra said as she, Marina, and the rest of the Mario Circuit crowd saw the groups punching each other. Zoey and the regular koopa manage to drive while assaulting each other. "They do. I hope another fight breaks out after the race." Marina said.

Mars and Jupiter roared loudly throughout the rivals' punching. "Jesus christ, man. Shut the fuck up, both of you." Phoebe said. The Galatic girls continued to roar like wild animals. "Don't worry about them, Phoebe. Just focus on the race." Glacia said. "Yeah, you better focus on the race, you ugly bitch." Saturn said. "Fuck you." Phoebe said.

Team Cynthia and Team Anise were fighting for first place while Peach and Daisy trail behind them. The Bowsers now reach fourth place after using two speed mushrooms. "Surprise, surprise." Bowser said as he and his son reach the two princesses. Peach and Daisy suddenly crash to a tree after the tire spike pops the right front of the pink-colored kart. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peach screamed in furious rage while pulling her own hair.

"That's it. I gotta use this." Jet said as he carried a speed mushroom. Him and Anise was inches away from the finish line, and so did Leaf and Cynthia, who barely reached first. Jet activated the speed mushroom. He and Anise reached the finish line before Leaf and Cynthia good. "FUCK!" Leaf screamed. "They had us... THEY FUCKING HAD US!" Cynthia said.

"Damnit! I was so close!" Archie said as he lost a $15 bet, due to Jet and Anise finishing first place. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU MISFORTURE YOUR BET! YOU MISFORTUNE YOUR BET!" Shelly taunted Archie. "And we won, so take that, bitch!" Courtney said. "Whatever." Archie said. "How much did you guys earn anyway?" Maxie asked. $15,000." the female admins replied in unison. The racers all teleported back to Luigi's Circuit to hear their results.

Jet/Anise: 25 points Cynthia/Leaf: 20 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 18 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 16 points Marley/Caitlin: 14 points Toad/Toadette: 12 points Elesa/Skyla: 10 points Jasmine/Whitney: 9 points Mario/Luigi: 8 points Wario/Waluigi: 7 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 6 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 5 points Rosa/Giselle: 4 points Yoshi/Birdo: 3 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 2 points Dawn/Zoey: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points: Jet/Anise: 165 points Cynthia/Leaf: 160 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 128 points Dawn/Zoey: 127 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 116 points Elesa/Skyla: 106 points Marley/Caitlin: 104 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 102 points Toad/Toadette: 97 points Jasmine/Whitney: 96 points Rosa/Giselle: 95 points Wario/Waluigi: 94 points Taylor/Georgia Millar & Yoshi/Birdo: 93 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 91 points Mario/Luigi: 88 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Jupiter and Mars, who was already out of their seats after Mario and Luigi's total points was being mentioned, attacked the Koopas from behind. Dawn and Zoey joined their friends. The Koopas managed to fight back. Jet/Anise and Cynthia/Leaf argued about their points, saying that one group should lead the other in the next race. Then, the groups brawled.

Mario/Luigi and Wario/Waluigi also brawled after Wario and Waluigi taunted Mario and Luigi for having a lower score than the two. Shauntal also joined in as she attacked Marley and Caitlin from behind. The Sinnohians turned around and fight Shauntal back with thrown punches. Solana covered her mouth slightly. "Oh my... this is getting out of control..." Solana said. "Don't worry, Solana. It's be over eventually." Josh said.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The dopplegangers, Lyra and Marina, and the Mario Circuit chant the same word again and again, and so did everyone else in other tracks. Peach, along with Daisy, rush to Glacia and co. Seeing Peach and Daisy coming towards them, the six ran off.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"COME BACK HERE!" Peach yelled as she and Daisy continue to chase Glacia, Drake, Phoebe, and the other three (The King, Foxxy Love, and Princess Clara from Drawn Together, as you would know, also I mentioned them in The Dungeon 2 (Chapter 3) Psychotic 2, A new path of Bianca and Fennel, and Not Again). Peach suddenly stopped and so did Daisy a few seconds later. "You know what? Screw these pussies. Let's try to catch the big brawl before security guards break it up." Peach said. "Ok, Peach." Daisy said. Both rush their way to the brawlers and the security guards that was breaking each brawl up.

"Calm down, guys. Please." one of the security guards said. They escorted Mars, Jupiter, and Shauntal back to their seats. "Thank god it's over. That was terrifying to watch." Solana said. "I predict that there's gonna be a brawl bigger than the one we I saw." Josh said. "God, I hope your prediction doesn't come true." Solana said. "Fuck. I need to see a doctor immediately." Shauntal said. She headed her way to the lobby.

A few minutes later...

All the participants teleported to Sherbet Land. The racers started their engines. They then speed off after the announcer reaches zero. "And here we go!" Solana exclaimed. "WOW! Did you see that?! Team Wario just push Team Mario into that icy water with full force! How terrific!" Josh exclaimed. "I hope Lakitu can pull them out of the freezing water as fast as he can." Solana said.

"Nice. These fireballs can keep me warm." Marley said after she obtained a flower power. Marley throws the fireballs at team Zoey, team Koopa, team Bowser, team Anise, team Toad, and Team Taylor, slowing them down. Caitlin was watching Marley assaulting her opponents with the fireballs. "Way to go, Marley!" Caitlin exclaimed. "Look out!" Marley screamed, pointed at a large icy rock.

Caitlin turned around to see what Marley was talking about. It was too late for Caitlin to avoid the icy rock as she and Marley crash into it. "Ouch..." Solana said. "Hell yeah! That's what those two bitches get for being partners!" Shauntal said. She was watching the race on a big screen in the doctor's room. The doctor, Amanita (from Unova), also saw the crash on the screen. "Now that's funny." Amanita said.

"I know, right? I hope those two never win the big prize." Shauntal said. "Oh, they won't, Shauntal. They gotta earn more points than team Anise, team Cynthia, team Koopa, team Zoey, team King Boo, and team Elesa to win the big prize, as long as the teams ahead of them finish 13th place or worse in the standings, but I doubt that's gonna happen." Amanita said.

"Well, Team King Boo just got a bit of their mojo back after they struggled a few races, so that's great. Team Anise and Team Cynthia are having their ups and downs, earning larger and lesser points race after race, but Team Koopa and Team Zoey are constantly distracting each other over the last few races, earning fewer points. And I'm not sure about Team Elesa. I mean, they have a weird mixture of good and bad luck, being of poor man's version of the top two teams." Shauntal said.

"I'm sure those teams will finish at the top six. Just watch." Amanita said. "I hope they do, for the sake of the prize." Shauntal said. Back at the race, team Bowser and team Peach were fighting for first place. Peach punched Bowser in the right eyes, making him go half blind. "TURN RIGHT, DAD!" Bowser Jr. screamed. "That bitch just punch me in the eye, son! I can't see through it!" Bowser said. Both Bowsers landed into the icy water.

"That's a great strategy in all, but they're not gonna earn a point or two in this race." Josh said. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Shauntal roared as Caitlin and Marley past Peach and Daisy to reach first place. "There's still enough racing left, so let's see what happens next." Amanita said. Waluigi throws a green shell at Marley and Caitlin, blasting them. "OH, YEAH!" Shauntal exclaimed.

Georgia then throws her red shell at Caitlin and Marley. Shauntal gives Amanita a big hug. "Oh, what great moments they're showing to us." Shauntal said. "You're... hugging me... tight..." Amanita said. Her small body can't take much of Shauntal's big hug. Shauntal let go of her and patted her head. "Sorry about that, Amanita." Shauntal apologized. "It's ok, Shauntal." Amanita said, forgiving Shauntal.

"Come on, guys! Win this race for us!" Shelly yelled. She and Courtney rooted for Caitlin and Marley to win first place. "Who's the bitch now, guys? They're in last place. Also, they're in lap two." Archie said. "There's still enough race left, asshole." Courtney said. "You mad, Courtney? You mad, Shelly?" Maxie taunted both admin chicks. "Fuck off." Courtney and Shelly cursed in unison.

"Yep. They're mad, alright." Archie said. "Great. Now we're stuck in last place." Caitlin said. "If you haven't crash through that icy rock earlier and not telling me to waste our items for nothing, we would still be in first place!" Marley yelled. "Oh, so you're blaming me for our "miscues", huh? First of all, I'm much hyped into this competition and so do you, and second, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME! WE STILL HAVE ENOUGH RACING LEFT! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET'S TRY TO WIN THIS, OK?!" Caitlin roared with rage.

"And what if we don't have enough racing left? Our opponents are probably collecting speed mushroom or banzai bills and using them to get this race other with. And yes, I'm blaming you for our miscues!" Marley said. She punched Caitlin's shoulder. Caitlin turned around and retaliated with a punch on Marley's shoulder. "Uh-oh. It appears that Marley and Caitlin are going at it. Can they rebound their way to finish first place? We'll find out later." Solana said.

"Keep it up, guys. That's what I want to see from you two all along." Shauntal said. "It looks like you're the luckiest person in the world today and no one else, especially the ones betting for Marley and Caitlin." Amanita said. "Eh, fuck them. They can weep like little bitches for all I care. I love seeing Marley and Caitlin being humiliated like this." Shauntal said.

"A Banzai Bill? Ok then." Marley said. "Activate it, slut." Caitlin said. "I will, bitch." Marley said. Marley activated it. The two reached 9th place after team Mario, Donkey Kong, Wario, Yoshi, Zoey, Koopa, Toad, and Whitney made a huge crash on each other. "The fuck?!" Shauntal cursed. "Imagine if that huge crash didn't happen..." Amanita said. "C'mom, guys! You can still do this!" Shelly exclaimed, rooting for Caitlin and Marley. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Courtney exclaimed too.

"Another Banzai Bill!" Marley exclaimed. "Hurry and use it!" Caitlin said. Marley activated the second Banzai Bill she carried. She and Caitlin now reached 2nd place, only trailing behind Peach and Daisy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Shauntal screamed with rage, pulling her hair. Shelly and Courtney begin slamming their hands on the rail and continue rooting for Marley and Caitlin.

"How the fuck did you two bitches wind up trailing behind us?!" Peach asked. She had a speed mushroom with her. "Banzai Bills." both replied. Marley had an odd-looking orb with her. "Whatever. Try to reach first place if you can, bitches." Peach said. "I don't think that's neccessary, bitch." Marley said. She quickly activated her orb, pushing Peach and Daisy to the icy water. The two reached the finish line, finishing first place.

"What an epic comeback, I tell you!" Josh said. "That was undoubtedly the biggest clutch performance I've seen in all sports!" Solana exclaimed. Shauntal started crying. Amanita comforted the older girl by patting her back. "Yeah!" Shelly and Courtney won their bet, which was $15,000. Caitlin and Marley jumped on their karts and hugged each other at the same time. "We won! We won!" Both exclaimed in unison. The two then embraced a kiss on the lips.

Peach and Daisy reach through the finish line along with the other racers. She took her helmet off her head and slammed it hard on her kart. All the participants teleported to Luigi's Circuit. Marley and Caitlin broke their kiss. "I'm sorry for being mean to you, Marley." Caitlin said. "And I'm sorry for being mean to you too, Caitlin." Marley said. Both embraced a hug.

Marley/Caitlin: 25 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 20 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 18 points Rosa/Giselle: 16 points Cynthia/Leaf: 14 points Jet/Anise: 12 points Bowser/Bowser Jr: 10 points Elesa/Skyla: 9 points Mario/Luigi: 8 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 7 points Yoshi/Birdo: 6 points Wario/Waluigi: 5 points Jasmine/Whitney: 4 points Toad/Toadette: 3 points Dawn/Zoey: 2 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points:  
Jet/Anise: 177 points Cynthia/Leaf: 174 points King Boo/Petey Piranha, Dawn/Zoey, & Koopa/Winged Koopa: 136 points Marley/Caitlin: 129 points Elesa/Skyla: 115 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 112 points Taylor/Georgia Millar & Rosa/Giselle: 111 points Jasmine/Whitney & Toad/Toadette: 100 points Yoshi/Birdo & Wario/Waluigi: 99 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 98 points Mario/Luigi: 96 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

"I don't see two of them..." Peach said as she only saw Phoebe and the DT characters. Peach and Daisy headed elsewhere. Phoebe looked at the two princesses heading elsewhere and told the DT characters that Peach and Daisy are heading somewhere else. The four got up and walked out of the stands.

"Hi there, assholes." Peach said, distracting a kissing Drake and Glacia. "It's time to get your asses kicked!" Peach said. She rush towards Drake and Glacia, but she ends up getting attacked by three men, the Shield from WWE. Daisy tried to aid her best friend, but was elbowed by Seth Rollins. The Shield then lifts Peach and performed a powerbomb on top of Daisy.

After Phoebe, Foxxy, Clara, and The King arrived, the four of them and Drake and Glacia all circled at Peach and Daisy. After realizing the damage hhe accidentally did to Peach and Daisy, Seth tears off, and so did his buddies. Peach managed to get up barely, scaring the six. They all followed the Shield, fearing another potential assault attempt from the blonde.

"Fuck, man. Who the fuck where those guys?" Daisy asked as she slowly got up. "I don't know, Daisy, but I'll deal with them first before I deal with those disgraceful fucks.. Let's get out of here." Peach said. At the track, the racers saw Peach and Daisy coming towards them. "What happened, guys?" Elesa asked. "Yeah, what happened?" Skyla asked. "We got up by three goons. You can see them sitting near those disgraceful fucks over there." Peach replied, pointing at the Shield.

"Them? I didn't know they came here to watch the races." Elesa said. "Who are they, then?" Peach asked. "The Shield. They're known for assaulting people and giving them a triple powerbomb." Skyla replied. "That's what they did to Peach on top of me, and to tell you all the truth, it hurts." Daisy said. "It did. Also, they broke my fucking arm before they powerbomb me on top of Daisy. I'll deal with them first, after the contest ends." Peach said.

"Good luck with that, Peach. You need at least three allies to help you stop them." Elesa said. "I don't need any help. I can handle them by myself. The reason I didn't handle them is that they caught me off-guard. That's all." Peach said. "I can help you beat them up, Peach." Daisy said. "Well, you can help me, but I don't anyone else. Let's try to focus on the next race." Peach said.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Wait a minute. My crown's missing. I gotta go back to the area where those shield thugs attacked me." Peach said. A few minutes later, Peach returned to her kart, her friend, and opponent with her yellow crown. "Got it, guys." Peach said. All the participants hop in their karts and they all teleported to Yoshi's Circuit.

The ones controlling the karts start their engines after the announcer was counting the numbers down. After he said zero, the racers speed off. Jet and Anise quickly reached first, but Peach and Daisy somehow reached second. The princesses then obtain a green shell after touching a diamond.

"A green shell? Whatever." Peach said. She throws it a team Anise, but missed. The same green shell ricochet to the sides, causing it to hit team Peach. It then hit a few other teams, which lead a massive sixteen-kart caused as the green shell constantly ricochet. The commentators, viewers at home, and everyone else looked shocked. "Holy shit! How the hell did that shit happen?!" Josh exclaimed. "This contest between the participants is getting more bizarre, I tell you that." Solana said.

"At least Caitlin and Marley got stuck in the crash, which makes me happy." Shauntal said. "And it looks like they're pitting. Let's see if they're able to continue or not." Amanita said. "Say, you wanna get out of this room so we can sit with the crowd?" Shauntal asked. "Sure, Shauntal. I gotta make a sign first, saying that the room's closed." Amanita replied.

"Yeah, bitch! We're gonna earn our motherfucking money the easy way, bitch!" Courtney exclaimed. "And there's nothing your losers can do anything about it!" Shelly exclaimed. "Whatever. Enjoy your prize." Archie said. "I wonder how Harlan's doing with his betting. Before the contest begin, he told me that he's planning to bet in all sixteen races." Maxie said.

At Mario's Circuit...

"Yeah! I won $60,000!" Harlen exclaimed. Roxie, Janine, and Falkner all groaned in disgust. "Ugh... this is thirteenth time that we lost all our bets at the same time. It's not fair." Falkner said. "Don't worry, Falkner. We'll win our bets at the next race, I hope." Janine said. "And the worst part is that they're three races left. If we don't manage to win at least one of them, we're fucked." Roxie said. "Let us all pray for the three of us to earn some fucking money! Fuck, I don't wanna stay broke!" Janine said.

In Aurea's house...

"Imagine if Peach and Daisy were the only one able to continue. That would shock everyone." Aurea said. "Thank god it didn't happen. If it did, we'd probably hear Peach cursing a lot while celebrating." Hilda said.

Back at the race...

Jet and Anise finish first place, while Mario and Luigi speeds off. Then, the others, except for Peach and Daisy, speed off. "Ugh... this is fucked up, man." Peach said. "We might as well watch the rest of the race..." Daisy said. The two princesses and Team Anise teleported back to Luigi's Circuit. "Damn, guys. What happened?" Anise asked. "Our kart was unable to continue. We need special tools to fix it." Peach replied. "I see." Anise said.

"Poor Peach and Daisy. They're unable to continue." Amanita said. "I kinda felt bad for them, only because those two bitches, Marley and Caitlin, are still in the race." Shauntal said. "I wonder who'll end up in second place?" Saturn said. "Probably Mario and Luigi. You saw how they fix their kart faster than their opponents, including the two ugliest bitches in the race." Shauntal said.

"You really hate Caitlin and Marley, huh?" Saturn asked. "I do, Saturn, but hey, at least they're better than Glacia and her five toys, which everyone hates." Shauntal replied. "I heard that, bitch!" Glacia yelled. "Why are they even here? And how did they get in here anyway?" Amanita asked. "I don't know how the fucking hell the security guards let them in. They probably begged the security guards to death, only to see the races." Shauntal assumed, even though she was right.

Moments later, Cynthia and Leaf was trailing behind, Mario and Luigi, who'd lead in second throughout the race. They were inches away from the finish race. "Gotcha!" Leaf exclaimed after the two obtained a golden mushroom. She activated it. After a few tries, the two barely finished second. "FUCK!" Mario yelled. All the other racers reached the finish line. They then teleported back to Luigi's Circuit.

Jet/Anise: 25 points Cynthia/Leaf: 20 points Mario/Luigi: 18 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 16 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 14 points Wario/Waluigi: 12 points Yoshi/Birdo: 10 points Toad/Toadette: 9 points Jasmine/Whitney: 8 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 7 points Rosa/Giselle: 6 points Marley/Caitlin: 5 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 4 points Elesa/Skyla: 3 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 2 points Dawn/Zoey: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points Jet/Anise: 202 points Cynthia/Leaf: 194 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 152 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 138 points Dawn/Zoey: 137 points Marley/Caitlin: 134 points Elesa/Skyla & Taylor/Georgia Millar: 118 points Rosa/Giselle: 117 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 116 points Mario/Luigi: 114 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 112 points Wario/Waluigi: 111 points Yoshi/Birdo & Toad/Toadette: 109 points Jasmine/Whitney: 108 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The participants all teleported to Peach's Circuit. "This is it, bitch! We're gonna get some points in my circuit!" Peach said. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Really?! You two will wind up in last place again!" Dawn said. She, Zoey, and the Koopas had more bruises on them for fighting each other a few minutes ago. Also, Jupiter and Mars helped their friends fight the fearless turtles before the security guards broke them apart.

"Says the bitch, along with Zoey, that got her ass beaten by small turtles." Peach countered. She then looked at the Koopas. "No offense, guys. You two are kinda small, but hey, at least you showed them who's boss." Peach said. "We'll see if you can win your own turf, bitch." Zoey said as she and the ones controlling the wheels start their engines as the time winds down. They then speed off.

Peach and Daisy reached first place. Peach gave all her opponents two offensive gestures. "You see that, bitches?! We're in first place!" Peach exclaimed. "You guys aren't gonna win this race!" Mario exclaimed. "We will, asshole!" Peach yelled. She and Daisy obtain a spike shell. She then throws it at Mario and Luigi, leading them to last place.

"HAHAHAHA!" Peach laughed. She and her friend obtain another item, a Thunderbolt. Peach activated it, shrinking most of her opponents. "You gotta give Peach and Daisy a shit load of credit through this tournament, though. They've worked so hard to earn a point or two, but couldn't manage to earn one yet." Josh said. "We'll see if they can earn a point or two in this race, Josh." Solana said. "And would you look at that! Peach and Daisy reached lap two with a Banzai Bill while their opponents are far behind! Amazing!" Josh exclaimed.

"And they just used another Banzai Bill! Awesome, no?" Solana said. "Something bad is gonna happen to them before they reach lap three. Just watch." Amanita said. "Engine failure, perhaps?" Shauntal said. As Peach and Daisy nearly reach the last lap on their last turn, their engine died. "THE FUCK?!" Daisy screamed. "OUR ENGINED DIED!" Peach screamed too.

"Amazing. You three broke the fourth wall." Saturn said. "We did, huh?" Amanita said. "Now it's Marley and Caitlin's turn to suffer the same fate." Shauntal said. Peach and Daisy teleported back to Luigi's Circuit. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peach screeched with frustration and rage. She took her helmet off and throws it hard on the ground, cracking the center part of it. "I felt bad for them. I really do." Solana said. "Same. But anyway, take a look at Cynthia and Leaf reaching lap three while Jet and Anise are on their tails. I'd be interesting to see them like this in the last two races." Josh said.

"Thank the fucking lord they're in first place. We need more money." Shelly said. "I'm glad they're in first place too, Shelly." Matt said. "How much did you bet for them, Matt?" Shelly asked. "$2,500." Matt replied. "What about you two?" he asked. "$10,000." Shelly and Courtney replied.

Back at the race, Cynthia and Leaf remain in first place, while Jet and Anise remain on their tail. The leading duo then crosses through the finish line, before Team Anise and three other team opponents cross it in a five-team photo finish. "At least they didn't finish first place." Shauntal said as she was referring to Marley and Caitlin. After the remaining teams cross through the finish line, they, along with the top five, teleported back to Luigi's Circuit.

Cynthia/Leaf: 25 points Jet/Anise: 20 points Toad/Toadette: 18 points Jasmine/Whitney: 16 points Marley/Caitlin: 14 points Yoshi/Birdo: 12 points Wario/Waluigi: 10 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 9 points Mario/Luigi: 8 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 7 points Rosa/Giselle: 6 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 5 points Elesa/Skyla: 4 points Dawn/Zoey: 3 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 2 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 point

Total points: Jet/Anise: 222 points Cynthia/Leaf: 219 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 153 points Marley/Caitlin: 148 points Dawn/Zoey & Koopa/Winged Koopa: 140 points Toad/Toadette: 127 points Jasmine/Whitney & Taylor/Georgia Millar: 124 points Bowser/Bowser Jr: & Rosa/Giselle: 123 points Mario/Luigi & Elesa/Skyla: 122 points Yoshi/Birdo, Wario/Waluigi, & Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 121 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

"Well, it looks like Team Anise and Team Cynthia are locked in first or second in the overall standings, no matter how many points they earned at the last two races." Shauntal said. "Which means the other participants, sans Peach and Daisy, are all fighting for third place, including Marley and Caitlin." Amanita said. "As long as Marley and Caitlin finish 4th or worse at the final standings, I'm ok with it." Shauntal said.

"They won't, Shauntal. I predict that team King Boo will finish third after the last race." Fennel said. "Same." Bianca, DJ Mary, and Karen said in unison. "At first, I was thinking that Team Zoey and Team Koopa will finish third, but due to the struggles and distraction they had with each other, I'd say that team King Boo will finish third." Saturn said. "I hope to fucking christ they do, or anyone else for that matter." Shauntal said.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few minute later...

"There! It's fucking fixed! Now can get teleport to SNES Mario Circuit?!" Peach yelled after she and Daisy fix their kart. The participants teleported to SNES Mario Circuit. "Wait!" Peach yelled again as she and Daisy quickly got in their kart and put their helmets on. "Now let's do this!" Peach said. The racers start their engines as the time reaches down. Once it hit zero, the racers speed off.

"No home advantage for you, bitch!" Peach yelled at Mario. She then punches him hard in the jaw, making Mario accidently collide towards a side. "YEAH!" Peach exclaimed. "Damn, Peach." Shauntal said. "And that's why we're afraid of her. She's a psychopath for fuck's sake." Glacia said. "Hey, Toads!" Peach yelled at Toad and Toadette, distracting them. She punched Toad on the head, making him and Toadette suffer the same fate as Mario and Luigi as they crash.

"Oooh. A spike shell!" Peach said as she and Daisy obtained a Spike Shell after Daisy touched a diamond. She throws it at Team King Boo. She then elbows Caitlin hard in the jaw, causing her and Marley to crash. "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Shauntal exclaimed as she slammed her can of soda at Glacia's head. "That's it. I've had enough of you, bitch. Attack her, shield." Glacia ordered.

"Bring it, cunts!" Shauntal yelled. She and the Shield start brawling. Amanita joined the brawl by helping Shauntal. "Move over, guys! I can't see the large screen!" Fennel said. "Yeah, you're blocking my view!" Karen said. The security guards rush towards the brawl and split the groups. "You guys can fight outside after the contest is over, ok? Just don't do it here." one of the security guards said. They walk away.

Shauntal had more bruises on her and Amanita had a fair amount of bruises. Also, the Shield partially broke Amanita's glasses. The nerds glared at the Shield. They then focus back on watching the race. "YEAH!" both Shauntal and Amanita exclaimed as they saw Bowser Jr. assaulting Marley and Caitlin with a large Megaton Hammer, flattening them. They then look each other and blushed, while smiling.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Peach laughed like a raging maniac as she constantly assault Wario and Waluigi with a baseball bat. That lead them to a crash. "Man, is it me, or is that Peach taking this race way too seriously?" Solana said. "She's taking it way too seriously like the angry bitch she is, and you can't blame her for that, but she and Daisy will wind up in last place again anyway, so yeah." Josh said.

Peach throws the bat at Team Whitney's kart, causing them to crash near team Taylor. "Who's next, bitches?!" Peach yelled as she stood up. "It's a good thing that we assault her off-guard." Seth Rollins said. "Jesus christ, Peach. Sit the fuck down for christ sake." Skyla said. "Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me! (anyone get that part?)" Peach yelled. "Ok... then." Skyla said.

"Oh, I love that part of the lyrics of one of my favorite songs." Elesa said. "I like it too, but Peach didn't have to yell at me like that." Skyla said. "Oh, wa wa wa!" Peach taunted Skyla. She then throws a Chomper at Elesa and Skyla, slowing them down. Marley activated a gold mushroom. She them activate it again and again, which made her and Caitlin reach second place, only trailing behind Peach and Daisy.

"That's fucked up, man." Amanita said. "I know, right? I hope their engine fails immediately." Shauntal said. Team Yoshi, team Bowser, and team Rosa all fighting for third place as they push each other's karts aggressively. Jasmine activated a star. Whitney crashed team Rosa, then team Bowser, team Yoshi, team Marley, which made Shauntal and Amanita exclaimed with joy, and finally team Peach.

Team Peach collided hard on a side. Daisy tried to start her engine, but failed. "You've got to be kidding me!" Daisy yelled. "GODDAMNIT!" Peach yelled. She and Daisy teleported back to Luigi's Circuit. "Poor Daisy and Peach. They've suffered tons of bad luck." Jupiter said. "Yeah, I kinda felt bad for them. They were extremely dominant in their race, until team Whitney made them crash, and ended their chance of earning some points." Mars said.

Team Rosa rush through the course with a Banzai Bill they just activated, which leads to reach first place without harming Jasmine and Whitney (the Banzai Bill reached his limit on that part). "That's ok. At least I got this!" Jasmine said as she was holding a speed mushroom. She activated it, and the two reach to the finish line. "Ugh..." Giselle and Rosa groaned as they also reach to the finish line. The other participants cross to the finish line and they all teleported back to Luigi's Circuit. Shelly and Courtney celebrated as they won their bets, while the others groaned.

Jasmine/Whitney: 25 points Rosa/Giselle: 20 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 18 points Cynthia/Leaf: 16 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 14 points Marley/Caitlin: 12 points Wario/Waluigi: 10 points Elesa/Skyla: 9 points Jet/Anise: 8 points Yoshi/Birdo: 7 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 6 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 5 points Toad/Toadette: 4 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 3 points Dawn/Zoey: 2 points Mario/Luigi: 1 point Peach/Daisy: 0 points

Total points:  
Cynthia/Leaf: 235 points Jet/Anise: 230 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 167 points Marley/Caitlin: 160 points Jasmine/Whitney: 149 points Koopa/Winged Koopa & Rosa/Giselle: 143 points Dawn/Zoey: 142 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 139 points Wario/Waluigi, Elesa/Skyla, and Toad/Toadette: 131 points Bowser/Bowser Jr. & Taylor/Georgia Millar: 129 points Yoshi/Birdo: 128 points Mario/Luigi: 121 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

"It looks like team King Boo, team Marley, team Whitney, team Koopa, and team Rosa are still mathematically in to fight for third place in the final race. The rest, however, are offically eliminated." Saturn said. "WHAT?!" Mars and Jupiter yelled. "Our girls got eliminated?!" Mars yelled again. "That's fucking bullshit, man!" Jupiter also yelled again. "Well, it's their own fault for finish worst, so yeah. They have no one to blame but themselves." Saturn said.

"Yeah, it's kinda their own fault. But other than that, I hope to fucking christ that team King Boo, Team Whitney, team Koopa, or team Rosa fucking earn as much points as they can for fuck's sake, while Marley and Caitlin suffers." Shauntal said. "Let's hope that Peach goes extremely psychotic on their asses like she did against them and several other teams in SNES Mario Kart." Anamita said.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Several minutes later...

All the participants teleported to Rainbow Road, the final course. "This is it. The final course. We gotta win this to claim the big prize." Leaf said. "No, bitch. We'll win this, so we can claim the big prize and celebrate with it." Anise said. "Who gives a shit about the prize? We're here to earn points for fuck's sake." Peach said. "Don't get all upset because you and Daisy constantly wind up with no points in every race." Cynthia said.

"That won't happen in our final race. Just watch." Peach said. The ones behind the wheels start their engines as the time reaches down. Once it hit zero, they speed off. Jet and Anise already reached first place a second later after a big boost. "What the fuck was that shit?!" Peach yelled. "Sit down, Peach! You're blocking my view with your ugliness!" Bowser said.

"Why are you considering me as ugly when you constantly kidnap me, huh?!" Peach yelled. "It's not about that, Peach! The reason I kidnap you all the time is because you love it! I know it, Bowser Jr. knows it, and my minions knows it! Hell everyone else knows it too!" Bowser said.

"You're right! I love getting kidnapped, and I want you to do it again after this race so I can take it like a real captive! Strip me naked before putting me in a tight trap while the room's extremely cold!" Peach yelled. "Told ya so, Mario." Luigi said. "No! I'm tired of it, and I'm tired of getting my ass kicked by Mario and his friends also! I quit!" Bowser yelled. "Fine then! Kidnap some random bimbo that no one gives a shit about!" Peach yelled.

In Aurea's house...

"Yeah. I knew Peach suffered a mental disorder." Aurea said. "I feel bad for Mario. I really do. The poor soul is probably stressed out after all the work he did to save Peach." Hilda said.

Back at the race...

"Take that, bitch!" Bowser exclaimed after Bowser Jr. attacked Peach and Daisy with a green shell. "They'll pay for that!" Peach said. Cynthia and Leaf were on their rivals' tail. Jet turned around and jumped hard, seeing Leaf and Cynthia close to him.

"Are we that ugly? If so, then you're wrong." Cynthia asked. "Yes." Jet replied. "Then take this!" Leaf yelled as she throws a shell at Jet and Anise. "What the...?!" Cynthia said as she saw Marley and Caitlin reach first place. "COME ON! DON'T MAKE THEM EARN MORE POINTS TO REACH THIRD PLACE!" Amanita roared. "And what the fuck is team Boo, team Whitney, team Koopa, and team Rosa doing?!" Shauntal yelled as she and the audience saw team Koopa scuffling with team Dawn in a worse position and the other teams collide each other.

"Come on, team Cynthia!" Shauntal yelled again. "WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Anamita exclaimed as she and the rest saw Marley and Caitlin getting blasted by a team's Banzai Bill, which later revealed as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong after turning back to normal. "GO TEAM DONKEY KONG!" Shauntal exclaimed. "They may be mathematically eliminated in the "fight for third place scenario", but they showed us a good blast!" Josh said.

"And speaking of elimination, it looks like the ones that are no longer in the scenario to finish third in the final standing are having fun regardless, especially team Toad. Just look at them blasting team Koopa while smiling." Solana said. "Thank you, Team Toad!" Mars and Jupiter said in unison.

"Get 'em, doggy!" Peach said as she throws a chain chomper at her leading opponents, except for team Donkey Kong, team Cynthia, and team Taylor. "Go, Peach!" Amanita and Shauntal exclaimed in unison. "Aren't you two gonna give Daisy credit for teaming up with Peach as well?" Seth Rollins asked. "Damn. I kinda forget that she was teaming with Peach. I should give her credit as well." Shauntal said. "Same." Anamita said.

"Why are you talking to the ones attacking the three of you? You shouldn't do that." Glacia asked. "We can talk to anyone we want, Glacia. Just because we work for you and your buddies, doesn't mean we can't talk to anyone else." Seth Rollins replied. "Whatever." Glacia said.

"What the hell is Jet and Anise doing?! They gotta wake the fuck up!" Shelly yelled. "DON'T MISFORTUNE OUR LAST BET, BITCHES!" Courtney screamed. "Hey, Bowser! Take a look at these!" Peach flashed her breasts at Bowser. "Gah! Control yourself, you crazy woman!" Bowser said. "Oh, come on! You know you want to stare at my tits!" Peach said.

Meanwhile at an unknown place...

"This is so wrong." Cyrus said. "What are you talking about, Cyrus? I love it." Ghethis said. "I'm with Ghethis. Also, you can flash your private areas to distract your opponents, which is extremely useful." Giovanni said. "It's my own opinion anyway. That's all." Cyrus said.

Back at the race...

Bowser and Bowser Jr. crash towards a wall, due to Peach distracting Bowser. She looked at Mario while showing her breasts to him. "Wanna suck on my tits after the contest, honey?" Peach asked. "Hell no!" Mario replied as he yelled at Peach. "Are you gay or something?" Peach asked. "I'm not. It's just that I don't wanna have my way with a lunatic like yourself." Mario replied.

"Fine then, fa-ahhh!" Peach and Daisy got blasted by Marley's rocket launcher. "Haha!" Mario laughed at Peach while pointing at her. Peach throws an offensive gesture at Mario. "FUCK YOU!" Peach yelled. "Where the fuck did those bitches come from?!" Shauntal yelled. "Why did it have to be them passing towards 85% of their opponents?" Amanita said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Fennel yelled as Birdo blasts several of her opponents with an egg bomb, including Peach and Daisy. "AGAIN! AGAIN!" Bianca yelled. "Oh, for the love of god... This...?" Waluigi said as he obtained a banana. "A banana, huh? That's a bummer. They gotta eliminate weaker weapons next time." Wario said. "I'm gonna use it anyway." Waluigi said as he throws the banana in a random direction.

Team Whitney slips through the banana Waluigi just threw seconds ago, and crash towards a wall. "We're back!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. said in unison as they reach towards Peach and Daisy. Bowser Jr. had a banana with him. "With a banana?! HAHAHA! Why don't you go back to your castle with the banana, and shove it up your ass!" Peach yelled. Bowser Jr. throws the banana at Peach and Daisy. Both fall off after jamming a rear tire in a wall after skidding. Peach broke her right arm after the collision, followed by the kart falling when the jammed tire breaks off ten seconds later.

"Well, it looks like we're done. It was fun while it lasted." Daisy said. "At least we had some action, that's for sure." Peach said as she was holding her injured arm. Both teleported, along with the kart, back to Luigi's Circuit. "Poor Peach and Daisy. It should've been Marley and Caitlin instead." Shauntal said. "Agreed." Amanita said. "Thunderbolt!" Elesa and Skyla said in unison after Elesa zapped all her opponents. The attack eventually leads them in first.

"God, that was annoying." Jet said. He was holding a gold mushroom. Anise noticed it. "A gold mushroom? Why haven't you use it yet?" Anise asked. "I wanna save it for the final lap, Anise." Jet replied. "USE IT NOW!" Anise roared. "Ok, ok. Damn." Jet said. He activated it. The two past through their opponents until they reach first place.

Minutes later...

"We're almost to the finish line." Jet said. "Are they still on our tails, Jet?" Anise asked. "Sadly, yes." Jet replied. Cynthia and Leaf are on their tails. The leading duo finally cross the finish line, and so did Leaf and Cynthia. "Damn it." Leaf cursed. "YEAH!" The crowd near Shelly and Courtney, including themselves, roared loudly after Jet and Anise won. One particular bettor, Conway, misfortunes his bet on Dawn and Zoey.

"We did it! We did it!" Falkner, Janine, and Roxie exclaimed while celebrating. Harlen also celebrated. The racers teleported back to Luigi's Circuit after the remaining ones crossed through the finish line.

Jet/Anise: 25 points Cynthia/Leaf: 20 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 18 points Dawn/Zoey: 16 points Marley/Caitlin: 14 points Elesa/Skyla: 12 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 10 points Rosa/Giselle: 9 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 8 points Yoshi/Birdo: 7 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 6 points Bowser/Bowser Jr.: 5 points Jasmine/Whitney: 4 points Toad/Toadette: 3 points Wario/Waluigi: 2 points Mario/Luigi: 1 points Peach Daisy: 0 points

Total points:  
Jet/Anise & Cynthia/Leaf: 255 points Marley/Caitlin: 174 points King Boo/Petey Piranha: 173 points Koopa/Winged Koopa: 161 points Dawn/Zoey: 158 points Jasmine/Whitney: 153 points Rosa/Giselle: 152 points Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong: 149 points Elesa/Skyla: 143 points Taylor/Georgia Millar: 137 points Yoshi/Birdo: 135 points Bowser/Bowser Jr. & Toad/Toadette: 134 points Wario/Waluigi: 133 points Mario/Luigi: 122 points Peach/Daisy: 0 points

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shauntal and Amanita screeched as Marley and Caitlin finished third place in the final standings. "Wow... just wow..." DJ Mary said. "Wow, indeed..." Karen said. "Now this is gonna get interesting." Saturn said. "This isn't looking good for the top competitors." Seth Rollins said. "Are they gonna make the two teams race again?" Daisy asked Peach. "I'm not sure, Daisy, we'll find out in a minute or so." Peach replied.

"Hey, Leaf. Did you know that the Baby Park track normally has the most laps in its race as the shortest track, and the only non-course?" Cynthia asked. "I know that, Cynthia, but the track fucking sucks itself, so yeah." Leaf said. Jet, Anise, Cynthia, and Leaf, along with their karts, teleported to somewhere else, leaving everyone confused. "Where did they go?" Peach said.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Where are we?" Anise said, not knowing where she, Jet, and their rivals are located at. "The four of you are located at Sonoma, California. This is the Infineon Raceway, which only have five laps. The winner of the race wins the big prize. Good luck." the announcer said. "Mind if I drive this time, Anise? I know this track like the back of my hand." Jet asked. "Sorry, Jet, but I'm still driving." Anise replied. "Whatever." Jet said. "Let's hope we can win this, Leaf." Cynthia said. "We will, Cynthia. We will." Leaf said.

A few minutes later...

The rivals speed off. The Luigi's Circuit, the other participants watched the tiebreaker race through the big screen expect for Peach. Daisy noticed that Peach wasn't standing near her. Daisy touched Elesa's shoulder. "Hey, Elesa. Where did Peach go? She was just standing here a minute ago, and now she's gone." Daisy asked. "I don't know where she's at, but she'll probably come back and watch this race." Elesa replied.

Inside the locker room, Peach grabbed her purse and walked out of there. She then headed towards the lobby and move closer to the lone security guard. She whispered in his ear. Back at the race, Team Anise was leading Team Cynthia within a few inches. "I just noticed that this track don't have any items. What a shame." Jet said. "Indeed, Jet. It is a shame." Anise said.

"It sucks that there are no weapons in the race. That would have made it more exciting and shit." Fennel said. "And the only way to damage your opponent in this race is to ram them with your own vehicle, which we've seen a lot, and it's pointless." DJ Mary said. "Don't forgot about punching and elbowing. That kinda helps." Amanita said. "Shit, man. I forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder." DJ Mary said.

"But still, it's sucks that there are no weapons in the race. They gotta makes changes next time." Fennel said. Meanwhile, Peach opened a door with a key and went inside a room. Back at the race, Cynthia and Leaf, the leading participants, reached lap two, with only three more to go. "Come on, Team Cynthia!" Shelly and Courtney shouted in unison. "Seriously? You two are going for Cynthia and Leaf?" Maxie asked.

"And?" Shelly replied with only one word. "Just to let you two know, the bettors here, except for you two of course, fortune their bets on Jet and Anise, so they'll most likely win the tiebreaker race anyway." Maxie said. "We'll see after one team crosses through the finish line first." Courtney said. "I wonder who betted on Cynthia and Leaf besides you two." Archie said.

Jet and Anise reached first place again, albeit barely. "Try to move closer to Anise if you can, Cynthia." Leaf said. "I'll try, Leaf." Cynthia said. Moments later, Cynthia and Leaf barely reached first place. Leaf punched Anise's cheek and did it again. "You dirty bitch!" Anise yelled. She retaliated by punching Leaf's chest. "Be careful controlling the wheels, Anise!" Jet said.

"Fuck yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" DJ Mary exclaimed. "At least something good happened, thank god." Bianca said. "Damn! What an impressive punch by Leaf! Right on the forehead!" Karen exclaimed. "My, oh my! Anise is able to hang on despite feeling an obvious hard-feeling punch." Josh said. "Where are the weapons when you need them? This race would be better with them." Solana said.

"Forgot about weapons! We're seeing a badass physical combat between these two rivals!" Josh said. The physical combat between Anise and Leaf ended as Anise and Jet barely reached first place. Jet grabbed Cynthia's hair and pulled it hard. "My hair! Let go of it!" Cynthia yelled. She punched Jet's cheek, knocking a few of his teeth out. "Holy shit, man. She knocked his fucking teeth out of his mouth. That's some hardcore shit right there." Shauntal said.

"Agreed." Amanita said. "Where have you been, Peach?" Daisy said as she saw Peach coming closer to her. "Nowhere, really." Peach replied. She was hiding something on her back as she's holding it with her hand. Also, she got an item in her pocket. "So, what did I miss?" Peach asked. "You miss some good shit from both teams, but there's still some left as you can see it from the screen." Daisy replied as she, Peach, and the rest saw Jet choking Cynthia.

"You miss the part where Cynthia knocked Jet's teeth out. What an epic moment that was." Skyla said. "Yeah, I knew I would miss something good, but whatever." Peach said. Leaf barely reach towards Jet and punch him hard on the back, making him let go of Cynthia's throat. Cynthia coughed violently. "Are you ok, Cynthia?" Leaf asked.

"I'm fine, Leaf." Cynthia replied. "Jesus christ. It felt like I got stabbed in the back for fuck's sake." Jet said. "At least she didn't stab you with a real knife." Anise said. A few minutes later, the rivals were halfway to the finish line. "We're gonna win this. We're gonna fucking win this shit!" Cynthia said. "No, Cynthia. Jet and I will win this race and go home with the big prize." Anise said.

As the teams feel close to the finish line, they touched each other's karts and starts pushing one another. They finally reached the finish line and stopped. People can't tell whether who won. The team teleported back to Luigi's Circuit. "And the winner is... CYNTHIA AND LEAF!" the announcer said, after reviewing the photo finish. "WE WON! WE WON!" Cynthia and Leaf exclaimed as they jumped together while hugging at the same time.

Everybody clapped, including Jet and Anise. Peach was able to clap with both her hands before holding the item behind her back. The Waluigi's Stadium, the ones betted for Jet and Anise groaned with frustration, and Shelly and Courtney were the only ones celebrating. In Mario's Circuit, Harlen looked disappointed as he misfortune his bet, while Falkner, Janine, and Roxie celebrated as they danced in circled while holding each other's hands.

A minute later...

After Cynthia and Leaf earned 2.4 million dollars and Jet and Anise earned two million, Marley and Caitlin earned five-hundred thousand dollars, which fumed Shauntal and Amanita in anger. The other teams, sans Peach and Daisy, after $100,000. As for Peach and Daisy, they earned a free vacation in a special island filled with everything. Also, they can invite at least fifty friends.

"Awesome, huh?" Daisy asked Peach. "It is, Daisy. Before we go there, let me take care of something first." Peach said. She move towards the stands. Half of the audience were leaving. "Hey, guys." Peach said as she was talking to the Shield. Daisy rush towards her best friend. "What do you want, Peach? Another beating?" Seth Rollins asked. "No, actually, but here's a deal: I give the three of you a load of money, so I can attack Glacia and her friends. Sounds great, no?" Peach replied.

"Don't listen to her, guys." Glacia said. Peach hand out the Shield a load of money from her purse. "Deal." Seth Rollins said with a smile and the other two nod their heads, which shocked Glacia and co. "Uh-oh..." Fennel and Bianca said in unison. Them, Karen, DJ Mary, Amanita, Shauntal, Saturn, and a few other remain on the stands. "Good." Peach said.

Peach gave the Shield all her money. Glacia, Phoebe, Drake, Foxxy, Clara, and The King got up and tried to run away, but the Shield, Peach, and Daisy caught up with them and assault them all. "Kill them, guys. I want them all to die." Solana said. "Same." Josh said. "Psycho Peach is at it again, but I don't blame her for this, so yeah." Bowser said. "Kill them, Peach!" Mario exclaimed.

After thrown enough punches on the six, the Shield powerbombs them one at a time. "Now let me take care of the rest, guys." Peach said. She pulled a crowbar out of her back and starts beating the shit out of Glacia and co. The security guards didn't do anything but watch, including the one that Peach confronted earlier. Blood splattered everywhere. "Let's eat some pizza, shall we?" Leaf said as she was talking to Cynthia. "Sure, Leaf." Cynthia said. The two walked away.

After beating the six, Peach dropped her crowbar and pulled out a gun. Surprisingly, the six was still alive. Peach executes them one at a time, killing all of them. "There. The world is now saved by me." Peach said. "Way to go, Peach!" Solana exclaimed. "Thank you, Peach!" Josh also exclaimed. "Rot in hell, assholes." Daisy said. "They'll rot, Daisy. They'll rot... for a long time." Peach said.

A few days later...

Peach and Daisy relaxed in the sea in their special island filled with everything. Not only they were there, but the Shield, Shelly, Courtney, Shauntal, Amanita, Josh, Solana, Steven, Wallace, Sidney, Roxie, Janine, Falkner, Saturn, Cyrus, Ghethis, Giovanni, and several others got invited by the two princesses. "So, Peach. Tell us how you kill those disgusting freaks again?" Sidney said.

"Ok. Here's how it goes." Peach said. She told everyone what happened a few days ago. "Again, best story I've ever heard." Sidney said. "It's a good time that Amanita and I was there to see it. Best moment I've ever seen in my life." Shauntal said. "I've seen epic stuff like that, but seeing Peach own those fucks was the best." Amanita said. "There's no doubt that everyone would agree with you to." Peach said. She then looked at Saturn.

"So, Saturn. How's Jupiter, Mars, Dawn, and Zoey doing?" Peach asked. "Not good, from what I've heard." Saturn replied. "What the hell happened?" Peach asked. "Well, it goes like this." Saturn said.

~Flashback~ (a day ago)

"It's time to exterimate these turtles once in for all!" Dawn screamed. "YEAH!" Mars, Jupiter, and Zoey yelled as them and Dawn charged through the gate of Koopa land. The gate opened, and a dozen of Koopas with dangerous looking weapons glared at the Sinnohians. "Oh, shit... RETREAT!" Dawn said. The girls turned around and run away. The Koopas went after them.

End of Flashback

"I see." Peach said. She looked at Shauntal and Amanita. "Heard anything from Marley and Caitlin, guys?" Peach asked. "All we heard is that they're riding around the world with their Arcanine. That's all." Shauntal replied. "Ok. Oh, and anyone can tell me how the first and second place winners are doing?" Peach asked.

"Well, we heard that Cynthia and Leaf are dominating trainers in the Pokémon World Tournament to earn loads of money and as for Jet and Anise, we heard that they're planning create a superstare called Sky Relic Central or whatever it's called." Seth Rollins replied. "That's nice to hear from them." Peach said.

"Peach! Hilda's cheating again!" Aurea yelled, distracting the gang. "No, I'm not, Aurea! You just suck at gaming and that's it!" Hilda yelled at Aurea. The two also got invited to stay in the special island. "Play another mutliplayer game that's ridiciously easy for you, Aurea." Peach said. "God bless you, Peach." Aurea said. "Such a big baby you are, Aurea." Hilda said as she and Aurea went back inside the big house. "Maybe I should play a multiplayer game with one of you later on, after I relax here." Peach said.

The End


End file.
